Hermione's unexpected adventures
by xXBelieverXx
Summary: When Death Eaters invade her home and kill her parents, Hermione Zabini runs away with her brothers, Baise and Chris, to the small town of Forks. Thier abrupt arival has the town buzzing, wondering about the strange, young family. With wolves and vampires also inhabiting the small town, things get very interesting...
1. Hermione Zabini

**Ok, so i'm xXBelieverXx and I just started fanfiction recently. I was looking up The Mark of Athena before it came out because I really wanted to know how Percy and Annabeth got to see each other, and I came across fanfiction. I've been hooked since. :D So this is my first story, and I picked up the idea from TorunnSays412. Yes, I did ask, just so you know ;) The first seven chapters were his/hers (IDK and i'm not going to be weird and ask) and i've gone through them and changed a lot of them to make them my own before I change the way the story is going. I'm not quite sure if this is going to be good or not, but I have high hopes for it as I am a major bookworm and would love to be an author someday. Also, I may not use all of the chapters because is was kind-of taking too long to get anywhere. (No offence TorunnSays412.) so, here it is! Enjoy! And please feel free to PM me with any ideas!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered softly open sometime in the early morning. Well, too early for me to consider getting up anyways. I buried myself deeper into my lush purple comforter and hoped for more sleep.

"Hermione Sophia Zabini, if you are not up and out of bed in the next thirty seconds, I will drag you outside!" I heard Blaise shout up the stairs.

Ya, that's what I thought. No one appreciates beauty sleep in this house. It's all, 'Hermione, we have to get to school', or 'Hermine there is no reason to be so lazy', or my personal favorite, 'Hermione get the hell out of bed now'!

I hugged the covers closer to me and pulled them over my head, but when Blaise started stomping up the stairs, I sprang up as now I knew he meant business. I most definitely do not want to be dragged through the snow.

"Hermione! Come on! We're going to be late again!" Blaise yelled, banging on my door.

"Crap!" I screamed. I just remembered that Mrs. Schmuck had said that if I didn't get in on time, she would give me three weeks of saturday detention. I mean, I know that I haven't been on time to first period once this year and it's December, but come on, can't she lay off? Yes, I know that I sound extremely lazy but I am not a morning person. I expect that my mood will improve at about lunchtime. What can I say? I like sleeping.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the first things I saw out of my closet, and ran to the door and yanked it open so fast, Blaise nearly fell over in surprise. After he got over the slight heart attack he nearly had at my sudden appearance, he rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. I continued across the hall and slammed the bathroom door shut. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and threw my clothes on as fast as possible while making sure that my shirt wasn't inside out or backwards. Then I put my hair up in a messy bun, before scrambling downstairs and slipping my feet into my boots. I pulled my coat on and grabbed my bag, then dashed outside and literally dove into the open car door.

"Three and a half minutes. New record." my older brother, Chris, said, rolling his eyes at me in the rearview mirror while hitting the gas pedal.

These brothers of mine must have something wrong with their eyes, rolling them at me all the time.

"Hermione, you really need to get up earlier." Blaise remarked, tossing me my bag lunch.

"No way Blaise. It's been working just fine how it is and that's how I like it. Besides, it's the last day of school before winter break. I don't want to be up when I could be sleeping." I said, putting my lunch in my backpack.

"Whatever." Chris said. He rolled his eyes at me. Again.

The same thing happened every morning. I would sleep in late, Blaise would yell at me, I would get ready and be out the door in less than five minutes, and we would go to school. Usually, we would be late, but I never had a problem getting away with it. I would blame it on icy road this time of year. We weren't the only ones who did that, so I didn't really see what was wrong with it. Sometimes we would be let off the hook, and that was perfectly fine with me. Not all the time though. It doesn't matter that I've known these people my entire life. In fact, that was half the problem. They know me too well to always let me get away with stuff like that. We live in Paradise, Michigan and it is one of the smallest towns there are. It's mostly a wizarding community, but there are a few Muggles here and there. At school, they teach mostly magical subjects, but we have basic math, reading, writing. The people in charge thought that it was a great idea for young wizards and witches to learn how to write a decent paper, or how to divide.

Chris parked in front of Paradise High School and parked in our usual spot, the very back.

"Ugg." I whined as I yanked open the door and tumbled out into the cold winter air. "I don't want to walk all the way over there." I shivered and wrapped my coat tighter around my body. Even after living here my whole life, I still wasn't used to how cold the winters were.

"You know, Hermione, if you would get up earlier, we could get a closer spot." Blaise remirked snidely.

I glared at my twin and stalked past them, up to the doors of the school. I heard them chuckling behind me, but I ignored them.

As I pulled open the doors, I breathed a sigh of relief when the warm air practically melted me. The office lady, my good friend Mrs. Branstetter, smiled at me as I jogged past the door. We had become good friends when the year started because I spent so much time filling out tardy slips.

I hurried further down the hall and to my locker. Of course, my locker is the farthest that you could possible get from my home room. There were still students in the hall, which was good, because it meant the bell hasn't rung yet. I waved to a few of my friends when they passed by on the way to class.

"Hermione are you going to the party this weekend?" Jane yelled across the hall.

"Of course I am, Jane. I mean, come on. Did you really think I would miss it? Besides, it's not a party 'till I get there." I winked at her.

She laughed loudly before waving goodbye, and ran to catch up with the group.

I grinned to myself as I turned the dial on my lock which, by the way, I just thought was stupid, because if you knew how, you could use magic to open someone's locker. Really, how stupid are those people in charge of this school?

I grabbed the books I needed for first and second period, as there wouldn't be time later, slammed shut the door, and sprinted to my first class.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door and tried to act like I hadn't just sprinted the whole way here. My first class is English, my least favorite subject. I like the teacher, Mrs. Schmuck just fine, except that she gives me detention all the time.

I sat down in my usual spot in the back, and opened my notebook to a clean page. Not that I was planning on taking any notes, but if Mrs. Schmuck sees me doing nothing, i'll get a detention. Anyways, my best friend, Rocky, is in this class too. She might give me her notes after class. Not likely, but I can hope.

Rocky is one of the best students on our grade, and it is nice to have her as a friend when I need to borrow her notes. Which happens a lot. Her hair is long, curly, and blonde, and she has bright green eyes. She is extremely hyper, all the time. Sometimes she drives me nuts.

Slowly, the rest of the class sat down in their seats, and I started to doze off. I was just about to finally cross the bridge into dreamland, when Rocky kicked me under the table, hard, and I glared at her.

"What?" I hissed.

"Class is starting." she whispered back. I glanced up, and sure enough, Mrs. Schmuck was standing there, glaring at me. I guess she saw me about to fall asleep. She watched me for a few more seconds before turning to face the rest of the class and get started with the lesson.

* * *

As I walked to lunch after my morning classes, Draco Malfoy, Blaise's best friend, walked up to me with his trademark smirk on his face. Sometimes i'd really like to slap it right off that pretty face of his. He slung his arm around my shoulder as we walked.

"Hey Hermy." He said, cheerfully.

I growled under my breath at him and shrugged off his arm. I heard his chuckle behind me as I picked up my pace. I hunted through my backpack for my lunch as I walked, and found it, finally. Then I walked down to the lunchroom, sitting down at my regular table. Blaise was already there, and I kicked his leg gently when he didn't look up from the table.

"Oh, hey, Hermione." he said. "How has your day been?"

I shrugged. "It was fine. Mr. Brunswick got mad at me for being smarter than him, but other than that, nothing too interesting."

"Hermione." he warned.

"What?" I looked up at him innocently.

"You are impossible."

"But that's why you love me."

Sometime during our conversation, Draco had sat down next to me. "Hey, did you hear about Voldemort in Britain?" he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No." I said, emptying my lunch on the table. "Oh! Cold pizza, my favorite."

"Apparently, Voldemort finally has control of Hogwarts. The headmaster was murdered."

"When did this happen?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. My parents were talking about it last night, and I just happened to hear it. I think it happened a while ago, though. The newspapers just weren't able to report it." Draco said.

"Does anyone know if he's going to come here?" I asked, finishing my pizza and going on to my Cheeze-its.

"My mom said we might have to leave, go into hiding or something. She said he might come after us for hiding from him in the first place."

When Voldemort had died the first time, our families left together to escape from all the Death Eaters that thought they had betrayed the Dark Lord. Of course, they were right, but that's besides the point. When Voldemort sent out his message after he returned, and or families didn't join him, we were immediately put on his hit list.

I slowly turned my head towards him, my eyes wide.

"How do we know when he's here? Will we even have time to run?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"We won't, and probably not."

* * *

**What did you think? Review please! Any and all ideas are welcome. :)**


	2. Extendable Ears

**Chapter 2**

There wasn't much more conversation at the lunch table after that. Blaise looked shocked, like he couldn't believe that we could be so defenceless. Draco looked indifferent, but I knew the he was extremely good at keeping a calm mask up at all times.

As for me, I couldn't decide on an emotion. I was a jumbled up mess. I was terrified, confused, and angry all at once.

I was terrified for the obvious reason. Voldemort wanted my family. In the wizarding world, we are known as one of the most powerful families since the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself. It was obvious to me why he would be upset with us, mainly my parents. We don't believe in blood purity as many other pure blood families do. My parents even went a far as sending us to muggle schools during the summer. Some of my best friends are muggles, and there is no way i am going to join the group that are trying to kill them.

I was confused, because I didn't see why we weren't already running. If we knew that they were coming for us, why don't we just go hide somewhere? Wouldn't that be better than sitting around, waiting for them to come after us?

As for the reason behind me being angry, well, there was actually more than one. My parents had to know about this. They are always on alert especially about the war in England. But they didn't tell us. I don't understand why they didn't tell us! We deserve to know as we are extremely involved in the situation! I hardly think that they will care which one of us they capture.

Also, I was angry at Voldemort. Who wouldn't be in this situation? He is slowly tearing apart my life stitch by stitch and I can do nothing but sit back and watch at this point. Maybe if my parents had told me about the situation before, but we already went over that.

Chris walked over and sat down across from me, breaking the awkward silence our group had come to. "Why's everyone so quiet?"

No one answered. We were too caught up in our own thoughts to even acknowledge his existence.

Chris waved his hand in front of my face, and I jumped slightly before my eyes focused on him.

He raised his eyebrow slightly, asking a silent question.

"Not now Chris," I muttered softly.

He looked extremely confused, but kept quiet. Something I never would have done. I would have pestered him non-stop until he gave in, and yes, he would have given in. Eventually.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

I finished my lunch in one huge bite, and rolled up my paper sack before chucking it at Draco's head. To my extreme disappointment, he easily caught it. He raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. "What? I didn't want to throw it away myself. I mean, look. The trash can is all the way over there!." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

As I stood up, Chris looked my in the eye and said, "You will tell me later." It most definitely was not a question.

"Yea, Chris. Later."

* * *

My parents had told me the story of the first war many times. Way too many to count. Basically, my parents were forced to become Death Eaters. They were only eighteen when their parents forced them both to take the dark mark. When my mom found out Voldemort wa planning on killing the Potter's son, they left. Voldemort was furious. They fled Britain, as they knew that both their parents, and Voldemort would be after them. They chose America, because not nearly as many people were affected by the war. They had found Paradise, and settled down together. Chris was born a year later on a very hot day in July. Not three years later, Blaise and I were born, I an hour before him. It was a perfect coincidence when they learned that there was a wizarding school for when we were older.

Mom sent us to muggle school until we were eleven, then we joined Lilypad school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, they did copy Hogwarts. Dad has a job in the "Diagon Alley" of America, and he could easily apparate there in the morning. Mom found a job once we were old enough to walk to school, and she's worked as a waitress ever since.

Draco lives close to us, walking distance, actually, so we could carpool if we wanted, but any time we tried that, he always got another ride, saying that "Hermione is too slow, and I don't want to be late every day." I would just roll my eyes at that. It seems the disease my brothers have concerning eye rolling is contagious.

Now, Draco was one of my best friends, but even I got tired of him. I would never tell him that, though, because he would hate me for years afterwards (yeah, he's the kind to hold grudges, he's the king of them). Even after all of that, I have to admit that I may have the teeniest bit of a crush on him. I mean, come on, he's freaking gorgeous! His eyes are crazy hot, these pools of stormy grey clouds, just looking into them makes my head go fuzzy. And if you tell him I said that, I will hunt you down and kill you. No jokes. Besides, he really does not need a boost to his already oversized ego. In fact, he could really use someone knocking him down a step.

* * *

At dinner that night, we were all very quiet. My parents seem to know that we had figured out what was going on. Suddenly, mom sighed and pushed her plate to the side. She and my dad shared a long look, and eventually, he shook his head "no". I somehow knew that it meant we wouldn't be getting any answers tonight.

I turned to Blaise, and challenged him to a starring contest. Don't ask why. I was bored. After a few minutes, Blaise sneezed violently, and closed his eyes.

I blinked rapidly and said "I win" with a smirk._ 'I'm hanging out with Draco way too much', _I thought. _'The smirks are starting to rub off on me.'_

"That wasn't fair! I sneezed!" Blaise argued.

"It was totally fair!" I retorted.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Mom!"

Mom looked up from her plate in surprise, not even knowing what was going on. "Neither of you were right, now shut up and eat your dinner before it gets cold."

The great words of wisdom that I had heard so many times before. Thank you, great Mother of mine.

Suddenly, Blaise sat straight up and glanced at my from the corner of his eye before winking slightly. I was confused, but didn't let it show on my face because I knew that he was planning something.

He took a deep breath before looking my dad straight in the eye."Dad, what happened during the war? What killed the snake-man?" Ah, Blaise, only you would use that word to describe Voldemort.

"That is not something you need to be concerned about Blaise. Eat your potatoes." My dad said tightly.

Blaise looked surprised. My dad never talked to us like that.

My mom sighed again before abruptly standing and leaving the room.

All eyes were on her until she was out of sight, headed to her bedroom.

"Do the dishes while I talk to your mother." My dad sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before standing to follow my mom out of the room.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, I turned to Blaise with a wicked grin on my face. He inched away from me slightly, because he knew that this face meant trouble. I only had to say two words before his face light up in understanding.

"Extendable ears."

**Cliffhanger! Oh how terrible for you! LOL review please? I love hearing your ideas! I have a question for you, PM me or review with your answer... should I jump into them running away now, or should they stick around a little longer... Not sure, so it's whatever you guys think! Let me know! And, sorry it's kinda short... I've had a lot of school work to get done :(**


	3. Nightmares

**Here is is! I hope you like it! I can't beleive how many people have read this so far! Really cool! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

I pulled three brand new packages of extendable ears out of my boots.

"What the heck, Hermione. Why did you have those in your shoes?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Ask no questions, and I tell no lies." I replied with a smug grin.

Blaise rolled his eyes, and held out his hand for a package. After Chris, Blaise, and I had the flesh-colored strings situated, I charmed them to head to our parent's room.

"...have to tell them soon." My mom was whispering urgently.

"No we don't," My dad insisted. "We don't have to tell them anything at all. If Voldemort finds us, it won't matter what they have been told. He will probably kill us, and force the mark on the if he doesn't just kill them too. There is nothing we can do, Rose. I'm sorry"

My mom's quiet sobs were the only thing we heard for a while before my dad started speaking again.

"I know this is hard, believe me, I feel terrible keeping this from them, but do you really want their last few, well, however long we have, to be lived in fear? If we don't tell them, they can go about being happy, but if we do, they will be constantly worried, looking over their shoulders. I don't want that for them, especially for Hermione. You and I both know how hard she tries to look tough, while on the inside, she really is just a sixteen year old girl who needs someone to look up too. I don't want to take the last of their happiness away from them!"

I pulled out the ear after that. I knew the situation was bad, but I had no idea who bad it really was. Blaise and Chris took their ears out not long after I did mine, but by the looks on their faces, I could tell I had missed something.

"What?" I asked, hesitantly.

They both snapped their heads towards me, looking as though they might cry.

"Nothing 'Mione." Blaise whispered.

I glared at them harshly, something I had learned from mom, but for once, they didn't budge.

Suddenly, Blaise grabbed me into a bear hug so tightly, I couldn't breathe.

"Blaise! Can't... Breathe!"

He nervously set me down,before looking away.

Chris just looked at me in shock and horror.

"What?" I whisper-shouted.

Blaise looked as though he were about to answer, but we heard steps on the stairs. Hurriedly, I grabbed the extendable ears and shoved the back into my boot just before mom came around the corner.

She looked at us suspiciously before opening her mouth to speak. "What were you guys... you know what? I don't want to know."

I laughed nervously. "Good choice mom."

She shook her head at me before turning to walk into the living room. We all breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

* * *

I was running. Faster than I had ever run before. I weaved through the trees in a blur. I was running for my life. From what, I didn't know. I heard the crash of someone else running close behind me. I tried to push faster, but I seemed to be slowing down. My feet were stuck to the earth, slowly sinking in while the predator closed in on my shaking from. I couldn't breathe. I was sucking in air as fast as i could, but the pure terror I was feeling took away any relief the action could have given.

The figure was behind me. I could feel my magic warning me that something was changing behind me. A shift of something that muggles would never imagine. A blazing hot hand touched my shoulder. The figure leaned down and whispered in my ear. Their warm breath caressed my face.

"I will always keep you safe. Don't run from me, Hermione."

* * *

I shot up out of my bed fast as lightning. I was covered in sweat, shaking from head to toe. I could still feel the warm breath of the unknown person on my face. It had obviously been a man, but I had no idea who. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, even though it was only, I glanced at the clock, 5:48 in the morning.

So I slipped my feet over the edge of my bed, touching the cold floor with the tips of my toes.I flinched a little before I continued on my quest to the kitchen. On the way downstairs, I decided that I would put the dream in the back of my mind for later. I grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of pretzels from the cabinet. I froze when I heard my mom's voice coming from the living room.

"... what do you suggest? Strapping a portkey to their hands while they are sleeping? I'm not going to just send them away without them knowing why!"

The breath I didn't know I had been holding whooshed out of my lungs in a gasp. Too loud. I'm in trouble.

The conversation in the living room halted suddenly, and I knew they had heard me.

"Hermione?" my mom called softly.

I guiltily trudged into the living room. I knew they would be mad that I had heard them talking about sending us way.

When they saw me, all hope that was left seemed to vanish from their eyes. I hadn't even noticed it was there until it was gone.

My dad sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. An awkward silence ensued over the room and no one seemed inclined to break it.

"So... you guys are sending us way?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hermione..." sigh. "I promise, we will talk about it, but please just go to bed." I would have argued with my dad, if I hadn't seen the tired, vacant look in his eyes.

I slowly nodded my head and turned to go.

"Hermione?" My mom called.

I paused, but didn't turn around

"Thank you."

I just kept walking.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Ok, so I got this idea from another author here on fanfiction and since I am in need of a new character, I'm using it. The first person to review with the answer to my question, will get to be in my story. I will need your name, and what you look like. **  
**The question is, "In what book does Harry find out why Voldemort wants to kill him?"**


	4. The Escape

**Please forgive me, but I just realised that I have forgotten the disclaimer! I mean, you obviously knew, but just saying, I only own the plot, not the characters.**

* * *

I woke up again to the sound of my mother screaming. Pure terror shot into my heart as I heard the words that were coming from her mouth.

"Please stop! P-please! No! Don't go up there! Hermione run! Hermione please, no stop! Run, plea-" she seemed to choke, then abruptly, all was silent.

I was standing by my door in my pajamas, about to yank it open, but the quiet confused and scared me. Had they killed her? Where is everyone else?

I acioed my wand from across the room, and slowly pulled open the door. It was still quiet. I stuck my head out of the door and looked up and down the hallway. Nothing. I was shaking in fear as I stepped cautiously down the hall towards the stairs.

"Mum?" I called softly. My voice was quivering.

I heard quiet steps coming from the kitchen. Whoever it was, was about to turn the corner. I held my breath and backed up slightly. My eyes widened when none other than Lord Voldemort himself stepped around the corner.

"Hermione Zabini. I have waited a very long time to meet you." He drawled slowly.

I was hyperventilating. Fear was clenching my heart tightly, so tightly. I stumbled back a few steps, but stopped abruptly when he glared at my feet.

"Come now, Hermione. Surely you aren't that scared of me. Come down here so we can have a civil conversation."

It was silent save for my labored breathing for a few seconds before I spoke, my voice shaking. "Where is my mother. What have you done to her?"

He laughed a dry, humorless laugh. "Your mother got what she deserved, running away from me like that. As for your father, he got the same." He smiled slightly when he read the horrified look in my eyes. "Surely you knew that when I found them, they would be punished. If they had been loyal, like they should have, I would have had you and your brothers in my army. You would have grown up, knowing your place in the world as very powerful purebloods. Still, it is not too late to correct their mistakes." He was looking me up and down, analyzing my entire body. He seemed to like what he saw. "You will be a very valuable asset to my army Hermione."

"No." I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me. "No!" I said louder, definitely. I was proud to say that all traces of fear were gone from my voice.

Voldemort looked up at me in shock. "You dare defy me, girl? You will join me. You, and your brothers. You will have the place of honor by my side."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, incredulously.

He laughed, a cold insane laugh that chilled me to the bones. "Your parents told you nothing, did they?"

I glared at him until he elaborated. "You will be my heir. I will teach you everything I know, and should I die, which is highly unlikely, you will rule the wizarding world in my place."

All the breath in my lungs left in a whoosh. So this is what Blaise and Chris had heard. Oh no. Blaise and Chris.

"Where are my brothers?"

He looked me over once more before extending his hand in my direction. "Come, Hermione. Let us talk in more comfort."

I knew that if he had my brothers, this would be my only chance of getting them back. I also knew that he could simply disapperate away once I touched him and I would be forced to follow. Having made my decision, I stepped forward, slowly and cautiously, looking him in the eyes the whole time. His evil smile grew, scaring the bejeezus out of me, but still, I kept going. I slid my hand into his cold, pale one, and shivered as he pulled me gently down the stairs.

"Your brothers are waiting for us in the living room. I'm surprised you didn't wake earlier with all the commotion they were making."

As we rounded the corner into the living room, my heart stopped before picking up again, double time.

My mother and father were both laying on the floor, lifelessly starting at the ceiling. Blaise and Chris were unconscious, throw into the far corner of the room. Surrounding them all, were a good thirty Death Eaters, all wearing those famous silver masks.

I strangled gasp left my lips as I gazed around the room. I lurched out of Voldemorts grasp and threw myself at my parents.

I fell to my knees in front of my mother, and grabbed her hand tenderly. "No. No, no, no please. Mum? Mummy please, please get up." I cried, desperately holding onto her small, cold hand. I had never before realized how small she was. Violent sobs racked my frame, and I ignored the chuckles from the Death Eaters surrounding me.

Voldemort's high, cold voice rang out above the noise. "Get up, girl. We don't have time to waste for your pity party."

White hot rage for the man behind me clouded my vision, giving it a red tinge. I could taste copper in my mouth, and realised I was biting my tongue to keep from saying something that would surely get me into trouble.

"My brothers. Are you taking them as well?" I asked softly, trying to keep my rage from showing in my voice.

"Of course, dear. Weren't you listening?"

I slowly stood up, and turned to face him. His eyes widened when he saw the pure rage in my eyes. I slowly stalked towards him, and even his Death Eaters backed up in fear.

" I. Hate. You. And I would never. Ever. Join you." The air was crackling with magic. I could feel my hair standing on end, probably making my look crazy, but at that moment, I couldn't have cared less.

A white light glowed out, flashing so brightly, I couldn't see anything. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. I looked around me, stunned, at the unconscious room. I was the only one left standing. I only stood there for five second before I jumped into action. I didn't know how long they would be out, so I knew I had to hurry.

I jumped over bodies on my way out the door, but paid them no mind as I continued through the house. My first stop was my room.

I slammed open the door, pausing only to wince slightly at the sound of the crack it made against the wall. My eyes watered slightly when I realized that my mom would have killed me for that. It seemed rather coincidental since she was the one who was dead. I shook my head, ridding it of those thoughts, and scrambled around my room, looking for my purple, beaded bag.

I shoved as many things as I could think of into my little bag. I had placed an Undetectable extension charm on it for school, and I couldn't have been more thankful for it now. I finished with my things, then moved on to Blaise and Chris, shoving their things in as well.

I paused on my way back down the hall, then turned and rushed towards my parents' room. I jerked open the door, running toward the bathroom to get the stash of money I knew was in there, when I saw three travel bags in the corner. They were labeled with 'Blaise', 'Mione', and 'Chris'. There were also letters attached to them, but they would have to be read at a later time. I pulled my bag open and saw things I hadn't even thought of. Passports, plane tickets, and so much money. I grabbed them and shoved them into the bag, then ran back down the stairs.

When I got there, I saw with much relief, that no one had woken up yet. I ran over to Blaise and Chris, and grabbed their hands, wrapping each of their arms around my left one.

Just as I had picked up my wand to disapperate way, Voldemort started to wake up.

I froze when his eyes connected with mine. His eyes widened when they took in my reddened cheeks, looking as though I had been running, which I had, They then moved on to my obvious preparations to leave. From my now shoe-clad feet, to the bag in my hand. His eyes were the last thing I saw, glowing red with fury, when I disapparated.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I think that was a crazy intense chapter. Can't wait to see where they go? Review and maybe I'll update a little faster! ;) Don't forget to answer my question to be in my story! No one has yet and that makes me sad! I'll need your name, and what you look like. Make something up if you want, but you might want to do it soon because I will make it up myself if no one responds. Which would be sad :( **

**Anyways, here is the question. "In what book did Harry find out why Voldemort wanted to kill him?"**


	5. The Imprint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Sadly.**

**Chapter 5 **

I had never liked apparation. I hated feeling like I couldn't breathe, and the possibility of splinching freaked me out. So as I was pulled through space, I was freaking out. I had just realized that I hadn't thought of anything when I apparated. I had no idea where we would end up.

Panic seized through my body. If I could have breathed, I would be hyperventilating. I could feel my brothers on my arm still, but it wasn't much comfort. If the apparation failed, we would drop back into the house. Where Voldemort was. Where my dead parents are.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, we dropped out of the sky, fell to the ground, and landed with a hard _Thump! _The breath flew out of my lungs painfully fast, so fast my eyes watered. I laid there a moment to catch my breath, before lifting my head to look around.

I was in a forest. It was so thick, that I couldn't see the sky, but judging by the water I was now soaked with, it was raining. The forest was green. There was absolutely nothing brown, like you would expect from a forest. The ground was mushy and wet, not helping the state of my P.J.'s. Other than the soft patter of the rain, it was quiet.

I rolled over to my back, then sat up so I could look around more. Blaise and Chris were still unconscious. They were laying on the ground beside me. Thankfully, none of us had gotten splinched. I sighed in relief when I realized that we would be alright. For now.

* * *

It was a few hours before Blaise and Chris awoke. Blaise started to moan as he rolled over on the ground. He then slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the trees.

"What the hell." He grumbled.

"Just be thankful I didn't apparate us to the middle of an ocean." I stated. "Because that would have been bad."

He jerked up quickly to look at me, then awareness flooded his eyes. "Oh, Merlin Hermione. Did you get us out of there?" He asked.

"No, It was my fairy godmother. Of course I did, you idiot." I stated, rolling my eyes I knew it wasn't helping, but I felt like if I didn't laugh, I would cry.

He didn't seem to think I was funny. "Mum and Dad?" He asked. He didn't really look like he wanted the answer.

I just looked down, and he seemed to know what that meant.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione. How did you get us out of there? Where are we?" He asked, looking around again.

"I have no idea on both accounts, Blaise. I was so mad when I saw what they did to mom, I just blew up. There was this flash of bright light, I'm not sure where it came from, and then when I could see again, everyone was knocked out!" I said, amazed yet again about what had happened. "I ran around the house and got everything I could and put it in my bag, then I went into Mum and Dad's room. They were prepared for this, Blaise. They had bags out and everything. I didn't have time to go through them, but I wouldn't be surprised if we have everything that we need for a few months, if not, years."

He looked a little sad about what I had said about them being ready for this, but also knew that this would help us a lot.

"What about Chris? Where is he?" Blaise asked.

"Right here. Glad you were so concerned." He grumbled from behind Blaise.

Blaise turned to look at him and shrugged. "Eh. You'll be fine."

Chris rolled his eyes and sat up from his place on the ground. "Thanks Blaise. Anyways, Mione, you are unbelievable. I can't believe you took on all those Death Eaters by yourself!" He exclaimed.

I blushed deeply at his praise. If there is one thing I know about having Chris for a brother, it's when he compliments you, he really means it. He doesn't do it often, either.

"Lets not talk about that right now. We need to figure out where to go." I said, still blushing. Somewhere in the forest, wolf howled.

* * *

_**A:N, I'm going to put in some other character POV's from here on. Seth first!**_

* * *

**Seth POV**

The sun was just starting to come up when I started my patrol. Of course, the sun was blocked out by clouds again, but I could tell it was up.

It was raining lightly, making my fur coat stick to my skin. There was no one else out at the moment. I had just turned fifteen, so Sam decided that I could start doing a few patrols on my own when nothing was going on. Nothing meaning that Victoria was dead, the Volturi were gone, and for a while, La Push was safe again.

I guess I should have know that the calm wouldn't last.

I had just passed by the eastern border, when I smelled the most heavenly smell. I knew it wasn't supposed to be in the forest though, so I lifted my head to the sky and howled.

Almost immediately, Sam joined me.

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is there a vampire? Oh, gosh Emily will kill me if you are hurt. Where are you?" _He asked in a rush.

"_No, Sam. I'm fine. No vampires either. I think." _I answered.

Soon, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Leah, Brady, Collin, and Quil were wolves as well.

"_What's going on?"_ Jacob asked.

"_I smell something funny over here."_ I answered. "_It's like nothing I have ever smelled before. It's not a vampire, but it smells so sweet! Like vanilla and sunshine"_

Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil started laughing hysterically. The rest were just as puzzled as I was. I was starting to get irritated when they hadn't calmed down for several minutes. Finally, Sam spoke.

"_It must be your imprint, dude. Only you think she smell amazing. I can still smell the vanilla, but she doesn't smell amazing like you think she does. At least, not to me."_

I was shocked at the news, and I could tell that Leah was too.

"_So, what do I do? Do I just go say, 'Hi, I'm Seth and you are my imprint. I'm a wolf. I kind-of think she would run if I did that." _I said.

"_Kind-of? She would. That's crazy, man. You have to actually imprint first. It could just be a smell." _Jared said.

I sighed, "_Believe me when I say, that is not 'just a smell.'"_

As I got closer, I could smell two other people with her. They were both men, and that did not make me happy. Just before I got close enough to see them, I wondered "_What are they doing in the forest anyways? And this far out? I would have come across them sooner if they had come from town."_

Sam shrugged in his mind and said "_No idea, Seth. Just hurry up and imprint. I'm curious."_

"_Wow. Thanks Sam. Glad to hear that I have your full support."_ I said sarcastically.

He stayed quiet.

The closer I got, the stronger and more intoxicating the smell became. I was running swiftly, and quietly, trying not to be seen.

Ya, that didn't work.

I was so caught up in her smell, I walked straight into the clearing she was in with the two others.

All three of them were standing, facing me with sticks pointed at my face. Then I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, and I was lost.

**Yay! Another chapter! And congrats to Maggie you won! The correct answer was 5th year, and the added details help you win! I'm sorry to the others how did post the right answer, but some of you didn't include your names or what you looked like... Maggie, your character is going to become Hermione's BFF in the next few chapters... exactly when, I haven't decided yet... Anywhoooo... Oh ya! Almost forgot, Olivia Rose, I'll use you later in my story ;) **

**Also, I thought you might like the ages I have decided on. Sorry if it doesn't line up with what I said earlier.**

**Hermione- 14  
Blaise-14  
Chris-17  
Seth-15  
Sam-23  
Jacob-22  
Leah-17  
Jared-16  
Quil-20  
Embry-20  
Brady-13  
Collin-13**

**These are in no particular order... :D Also, I may have missed one... or two.**


	6. Confrontation in the Woods

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Hermione POV**

As I stared the wolf in the eyes, I felt my magic shift about me. It felt so strange, that I got dizzy for a few seconds, blinking to clear my vision. When I could see straight again, I saw that the wolf was no meer wolf. It was a shape-shifter.

All the signs were there. The human looking eyes, the larger than average size, the way he stood. It was human, how he was looking at me. A real wolf would have been growling, or would have run off by now. At the very least, it would have been cautious. But this wolf, he was different. I somehow felt very safe once he had arrived. Also, he look unsure of himself. The only thing that I couldn't explain was the shift I had felt.

Slowly, I lowered my wand.

I was still starting the wolf/human in the eye when I said, "Blaise, it's a shape-shifter."

The wolf looked thunderstruck to say the least. He was so shocked, in fact, that he stumbled back a few steps.

Blaise cast a sideways glance down at me. "You sure, 'Mione?"

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to look him in the eyes. "Of course I'm bloody well sure. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

Blaise seemed hesitant, but he slowly lowered his wand nonetheless.

I smiled at them, then turned to face the shape-shifter. I knew my face must have been burning with curiosity, but I really couldn't help it.

"So what's it like, being a shape-shifter? How old are you? When did you first change? Do you really hunt vampires? Are there more of you? Are you the alpha? Wait, no you're too small to be. Can you-"

"Hermione!" Blaise and Chris shouted.

I blushed when I realized that I had been rambling.

"Sorry." I looked down at my feet.

The wolf seemed to have regained his composure after realising that we knew what he was, and let out a deep rumbling sound that sounded like laughter. I flushed deeper at this.

The wolf was a sandy color and he had brown eyes. When he looked up at me, I felt like he was seeing straight through me. Right into my soul. Cheesey right? Ya, I know.

The silence only lasted for a few seconds more before I felt a shift in the air towards my right. I stiffened and backed away slightly, not realizing that those beautiful brown eyes were watching over me protectively.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and raised my wand again, Blaise and Chris following right after.

When an extremely tanned man stepped out of the forest I squealed slightly.

"Oh my gosh you're one too!"

He raised his eyebrow at me, making me blush again.

I dropped my wand back to my side and started asking questions rapid-fire again.

"So are you the Alpha? Can you change whenever you want? Does it hurt? Is it like being an Animagus? Because I can do that. That would be so cool. Are there any vampires around here? I think-"

Blaise put his hand over my mouth before I could continue.

Before I continue, let me just say, my parents thought that we should always be able to protect ourselves in any situation, so I have been taking muggle karate since I was five... And continue.

I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder onto the ground so fast, the shape-shifter jumped back in surprise.

I glared down at him. "I was talking. Don't do that."

The two shape-shifters started laughing hysterically, one deep, throaty chuckle, another canine-like growl.

Blaise grimaced slightly when he realized what had just happened.

"Oh you are so gonna get it." He growled.

The laughter instantly stopped, replaced by a slight growl from the sandy wolf.

My eyes widened slightly when he stood up and began stalking towards me.

"Now, Blaise, lets be reasonable about this." I laughed nervously while backing away.

"Oh no, you don't" He lunged forwards at me, but just before he could grab me, I dropped to the ground and dove under him, then turned and tripped him with my foot. He flew face-first into a bush.

I laughed hysterically when he stood up with leaves and branches sticking out of his hair. I was laughing so hard, that my sides hurt. I fell over onto the ground when he glared at me, still laughing.

It took me a good three minutes to calm down, and when I did, I noticed that there were six shape-shifters surrounding us, all in their human forms. At least they were smiling.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I stood still, my eyes locked on hers, as they watched me. Her eyes went out of focus slightly, and she wobbled a little. It almost seemed like she had felt the imprint, but I knew that was impossible. She regained her balance, and stared at me. Her eyes widened as she took in my still frozen from. Understanding light up her eyes, and she ran her eyes over me, mostly looking into my eyes. Her gaze burned with intense curiosity and intelligence.

"_Dude, your imprint is hot." _Paul said.

To be honest, I hadn't really looked yet. I was to busy getting lost in her gorgeous caramel eyes. She looked to be about 5' 4", and she had thick, honey brown curls. They looked rumpled now, as if she hadn't brushed them this morning. She wasn't skinny as a twig, but she wasn't overweight either. She was wearing pajamas, which consisted of long, blue pants with owl print on it, and a pink tank top that clung to her body. So yeah, she was hot. And totally out of my league. She looked like that type of girl who didn't have to be a cheerleader to be popular. People would like her just because she was how she was.

"_Dude, stop whining about it. It'll work out, she's your imprint. You wouldn't have imprinted on her if she was just going to reject you." _Paul said.

"_What do you know, Paul? You haven't imprinted yet. For all you know, she could hate me and go out with Jacob or something." _I said. I knew I sounded depressed, but I couldn't help it. I just knew she wouldn't like me.

Just as Sam was about to say something, she started lowering her stick to point at the ground and whispered something to one of the men beside her.

"Blaise, it's a shape-shifter." She stated matter of factly.

Shock went through the mind of the whole pack. I don't think I had ever heard it so quiet when everyone was out.

Then it all started.

"_How the hell-"_

"_What's going on-"_

"_-consult the elders-"_

"_find out who-"_

And one collective though rang out.

"_How the hell does she know?"_

I tried to tune it all out when I realized that they were talking again.

The one to the right of my imprint responded. "You sure, 'Mione?"

'Mione, I guessed her name was, responded sarcastically. "Of course I'm bloody well sure. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

The one to the left of the two rolled his eyes, and lowered his stick as well. He looked at me as if to say, 'This happens all the time. Just wait, it'll get worse.'

Then 'Mione turned to me and opened her mouth to speak. "So what's it like, being a shape-shifter? How old are you? When did you first change? Do you really hunt vampires? Are there more of you? Is there a pack? Are you the alpha? Wait, no you're too small to be. Can you-"

"Hermione!" The two next to her shouted.

Ah, so her name is Hermione. That suites her much better, I thought.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

She looked up again and stared at me when I did. Her face was red as a tomato, but I thought it was cute.

The silence didn't last long, because I felt Sam shift to my left.

They seemed to be able to feel it too, because they turned towards him and raised the sticks again. I watched Hermione closely, making sure that she wasn't too scared.

When Sam stepped out of the woods, Hermione immediately dropped her wand again and squealed.

She yelled out, "Oh my gosh you're one too!"

When Sam simply raised an eyebrow, she blushed deeply. She didn't look away, however. Instead, she began asking questions again, fast then Sam couldn't even consider answering.

"So are you the Alpha? Can you change whenever you want? Does it hurt? Is it like being an Animagus? Because I can do that. That would be so cool. Are there any vampires around here? I think-"

The man she had been arguing with earlier put his hand over her mouth before she could continue. Also, before I could think too much about what she meant be 'Animagus'.

The look in her eyes slightly unnerved me. She was going to do something bad. I knew it.

Faster than I could believe possible, she grabbed his hand off of her mouth and flipped him over her shoulder easily. My eyes widened impossibly wide.

"_Man, she can kick butt!" _Jared said.

"_Better be careful with that one, Seth." _Quil teased.

"_Shut up, guys."_

Jared pouted in his head. "_Awww... come on, Sethypoo. We were just having a little fun. I think we are going to have even more fun with your imprint around!"_

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Hermione, who had the man pinned to the ground.

She glared at him and said, "I was talking. Don't do that."

I couldn't help it, and by the sound of it, Sam couldn't either. We both burst out laughing.

I stopped abruptly when the man said, "Oh you are so gonna get it."

The other one seemed to realized I didn't like it and he shook his head at me.

Still, I growled softly when he started stalking towards her.

"_Relax, Seth. They're just messing around."_ Jacob said.

"Now Blaise, lets be reasonable about this." Hermione laughed nervously while slowly backing away from the one I now knew was Blaise.

"Oh no, you don't." He said, just before he lunged towards her. I was tense and ready to jump on him, But just before he could grab her, she dropped to the ground and dove under him. She then twisted around on the ground and stuck out her ankle so he would trip, and he did. Head first into a bush.

The clearing was dead silent until Blaise got up and turned to glare at Hermione. Then she started laughing so much, she fell to the ground. Blaise was still glaring at Hermione, and Hermione still laughing, when some of the others from the pack joined us. I jogged back a ways to phase back, and when I returned, Hermione was just getting over her laughing fit.

She wiped her eyes, then stood to turn to look at us, and her eyes widened. At least we were smiling.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Did you like it? Review please! Also, to Kitten123130, I'm going to have Paul imprint later, so hang in there! Also, I did miss one of them in my last note, and that was Paul, so i decided that he will be 17 because I want Raven (Paul's future imprint) to be good friends with Hermione. So ya. :D**


	7. Agreements

**Hermine POV**

The shape-shifters didn't seem to know what to say, and frankly, I didn't either.

After a few awkward seconds, Chris, being the good big brother that he is, decided to say something first.

"Well hi." He said cheerfully.

It was so at odds with the serious situation, that I couldn't help but start laughing again. I knew that I was probably laughing so much because I was really tired, but I didn't really care all that much.

Blaise wrapped an arm around my waist and sighed. "C'mon, 'Moine. Calm down already."

I grinned up at him and ducked under his arm.

One of the wolves coughed awkwardly. I turned to grin at them and waved.

"Hi. I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you. These are my brothers. Blaise and Chris."

The one in the front smiled back and said, "I'm Sam. This is just some of my pack. Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Seth." Each of them waved after their name was called, so It was natural that my eyes lingered on Seth, because he was last... Right?

Ok, maybe not all that natural because Seth... he's hot. He has the most gorgeous brown eyes and his hair is cut in a jagged style that falls onto his forehead slightly. He's tan, almost russet colored like the rest of the pack, and he's just the perfect height, about 6' even. Also, he was muscled, but not overly so like Sam or Jacob. I assumed it was because Sam was alpha. Jacob must be beta or something.

Seth caught me looking and grinned cheekily. I couldn't help but blush.

"What are you all doing in the forest?" Sam asked.

Instantly, our entire demeanor changed. My smile dropped right off my face and I squeezed my eyes closed and clenched my jaw, trying to fight off the memories.

Blaise and Chris stiffened and lifted their wands slightly, as if to protect themselves from the memories.

"We... we'd rather not talk about it." I whispered. I still had my eyes squeezed shut, so I didn't notice the flash of concern in Seth's eyes. Blaise and Chris did though.

"Well then. Would you like to come inside my house and get out of this rain to that we can talk comfortably?"

I exchanged a look with Blaise and Chris. We all seemed to be asking the same question. 'What do you think?'

After a few seconds of careful thought, Chris gave a slight nod.

I took that as confirmation and turned back to the pack.

"Sure."

**Seth POV**

I had no idea what to say to them. They didn't either. So we stood there in awkward silence. Waiting. Someone had to say something eventually, right?

Finally, the one whose name I had yet to learn spoke.

"Well, hi." He said cheerfully.

And Hermione started laughing again. I love her laugh. Her whole face lights up with joy and mirth when she laughs.

Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist. Instant jealousy. What if this guy was her boyfriend? And if he was, who dare he touch my imprint.

Sam seemed to know what I was thinking and whispered to me so low that only we wolves could hear.

**(A/N I am completely proud of that correct piece of grammar there. My English 2 teacher said to take out the modifier, "wolves", and see if it makes sense, so yes, it is we wolves, not us wolves. LOL)**

"Calm down, Seth. You never know, they could be her brothers or cousins or something like that."

Hermione grinned at Blaise and ducked under his arm. I'd had enough of this show of affection, so I coughed to get their attention. Sam rolled his eyes at me.

Hermione turned back to look at us, smiled, and waved. Then she said "Hi. I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you. These are my brothers. Blaise and Chris."

Quil poked me in the ribs when she said that, so I turned to glare at him and stuck out my tongue. Oh, gosh. I hope she didn't see that.

Sam took that as his cue to begin speaking. "I'm Sam. This is just some of my pack. Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Seth."

Is it just me, or did Sam say my name last on purpose? When I waved, Hermione's eyes flashed over to me. She didn't seem to notice that I was watching her and she looked me up and down without shame or embarrassment. When she finally got to my eyes, I couldn't help but grin at her. I knew it would make her blush, and she was just so cute when she blushed.

Then Sam had to go and ruin the moment.

"What are you all doing in the forest?" He asked.

The smile and blushed slipped off my beautiful imprint's face faster than lightning, and I wanted to punch Sam in the face for sayinging something that hurt my imprint. Even though I was curious. And it was a valid question. And as protectors of La Push, we had a right to know.

Yeah.

Blaise and Chris pointed their sticks up again, as if those pieces of wood would protect them and their sister from any more questions.

"We... we'd rather not talk about it." Hermione whispered.

I couldn't help the flash of concern for her that thundered over my eyes, and when I saw Blaise and Chris glaring at me slightly, I somehow knew they were completely aware of the imprint.

"Well then. Would you like to come inside my house and get out of this rain to that we can talk comfortably?" Sam asked.

'Go Sam', I cheered in my head. He just made sure that my imprint would not be going anywhere for at least a few hours. If they accepted, of course.

The siblings seemed to be having a conversation only involving their eyes, until Chris gave a barely perceptible nod.

Hermione then turned to face us.

"Sure."

**Sorry it's kind-of short, guys. I'm in a really bad funk because we had to put down my dog today. I've had her since I was two, and I really don't know what I'm going to do without her. She had breast cancer, and her lungs were filling up with blood, drowning her. So, yeah, today was terrible. I may not be updating as often for a while, because I really just need some time to grieve. Thanks for being awesome.**


	8. The Story

**Hermione POV**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

We walked to Sam's house. I didn't want to, I wanted to change into my amingus wolf from, but Blaise insisted that we shouldn't show them everything until we knew what their intentions were. It made sense, I suppose, but I still didn't want to walk through the forest in my slippers. All of this was discussed under a _Muffilito _spell so the wolves wouldn't hear.

When we got to the house, Sam's fiance, Emily, brought out a breakfast big enough for Lord Voldemort's army. It was really good, but I still couldn't eat more than a plate full. The wolves, on the other hand, munched down on it so fast, I thought they might pop.

It was gone in no time.

After we ate, I helped Emily clean up. She was really nice, and I could tell that we would be great friends. If we stuck around, that is.

When we finally finished, Emily and I walked into the living room where everyone else was waiting. The room was packed full of people. Some of them were even sitting on the floor. The only spot left was right next to Sam, and Emily sat there. So I walked over to Chris and plopped down on his lap. He grunted slightly from the unexpected assault, before he pulled me tighter into him.

I looked around the room at the wolves, waiting for one of them to ask the question that I knew was coming.

"So, you guys mind telling us how you got to the middle of the woods without us smelling you before?" Sam asked.

I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to be the one to explain. Blaise would stutter through it, and Chris would be a sarcastic pest.

"I apperated us there." I answered straightly.

The wolves stared at me blankly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Paul asked.

Seth growled at him slightly.

"Well, it would probably be easier if I show you..." I said.

I then stood up off of Chris's lap, and grabbed my wand out of my pocket.

Sam raised his eyebrows at me when he saw what he probably thought was just a stick. Ha, just a stick. Right.

I thought of the edge of the woods outside of the house, then turned and disappeared with a _crack!_

"WHAT THE HECK!" I heard Seth yell. "Where did she go?"

"Out here." I yelled.

In less than two seconds, the entire pack was out on the porch, looking at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"I'm a witch. My brothers are wizards."

"Way to break it to 'em sis." Blaise called sarcastically.

"Yeah, but it was cool right? And dramatic. Did you see their faces?" I asked, grinning.

I could almost see his eyes rolling from there.

It seemed the pack couldn't take being quiet anymore, because they all exploded at once.

"How did you-"

"That was so-"

"Can you teach me-"

"Where did you learn-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over the noise.

Everyone turned to look at me abruptly.

"Gosh, I can't answer everything at once. One at a time, please. Jeeze."

Paul asked the first question. "So, what? That's some kind of wand?"

"Yes." I answered easily. I suddenly had a very evil grin on my face. "Wanna see something cool?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head.

I grinned even wider and whispered, "_Levicorpus."_

Paul flipped upside-down, and flew up into the air with a surprisingly girlish scream.

I laughed as he flailed around in the air, cursing loudly.

"What the hell, woman! Put me down!" He screamed at me.

Blaise walked out of the house after that. He took one look at the scene, and shook his head at me. The wolves, other than Paul, of course, were standing just off the porch, staring in shock at Paul, who was still cursing at me.

"Merlin, Hermione. Can't you control yourself?" He asked, exasperated. Then, he took out his wand and muttered "_Liberacorpus." _under his breath.

Paul fell head first onto the ground with a _crack!_

Embry was the first to get over the shock.

"Holy crap woman! That was awesome! You, my dear, wonderful girl, are my new bestest friend!"

I grinned widely at his compliment and said, "Want to see something else?"

Every wolf backed up a step. Or three in Paul's case.

"I won't do anything to you, I promise." I rolled my eyes at them.

I then said, "_Orchideous."_ And a bunch of wild flowers sprung up out of nowhere and landed in my arms.

"Awesome." Seth whispered.

I turned to him and grinned widely. "I know, right?"

He smiled at me in return, then sobered slightly and asked, "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but I am so extremely curious. Why were you in the woods?"

My smile dropped a little, but I managed to keep it on a bit. "Well that is a very, very long story." I said, sadly.

Seth stepped towards me slightly, but seemed to change his mind and stepped back again. "We've got time." He said quietly.

I sighed heavily, then nodded my head.

"Alright, but we should sit down. This will take a while."

* * *

We went back inside to talk, but this time, I ended up on the couch by Seth. I don't really know how it happened, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Sam threatened Embry so he gave up his seat for me. It may have something to do with the fact that I saw him growling in the corner, but whatever.

We were kind-of squished on the small couch, so I was pressed up against Seth. Honestly, I felt really safe with him right there. I didn't even know him, but I somehow knew that he would always protect me.

After everyone settled down, they all looked to me, waiting for me to speak.

"Well, I guess it all starts with a wizard named Tom Riddle." I started. "He found out he was a wizard when he was eleven, because that is the age that he would have started at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lived in an orphanage because his mom died and his dad had been under a love potion and didn't actually love Merope, and left as soon as she let the effects wear off. When he found out about his dad, he decided that muggles are, as he puts it, scum, and decided that muggle borns should be killed with them."

Seeing their confused looks at the word 'muggle', I decided to explain.

"Muggles are non-magical people and muggle borns have muggles for parents, but are magical."

They nodded, so I continued.

"Anyways, Voldemort went to school, and became the most feared wizard in the world when he graduated. He had a bunch of followers, how he called Death Eaters. My parents were Death Eaters."

Seth looked kind-of shocked and leaned back from me slightly. That hurt more than it should have.

"He heard a prophecy that was made about him and his death, so he went to kill the boy that was involved. The boy was the only one who could ever have a chance at killing Voldemort. His name is Harry Potter. Voldemort went to kill him when he was just a baby. No-one knows why, and if they do, they haven't told, but know one knows why Harry survived. Voldemort used the killing curse, which no-one has survived accept for Harry. Voldemort just kind-of disappeared after that. No-one had any idea where he was. Well, about two years ago, he came back. He started looking for his Death Eaters so he could come back to power. My parents had never really believed in blood purity, and they had us to look after, so they didn't go back. Voldemort was really mad at them for that because we are the most powerful pure blooded family in the world besides the Malfoys. So this morning, Voldemort came to my house and killed my parents." By then, silent tears were streaming down my face. I forced myself to continue, since I was almost done anyways.

"Then I grabbed everything I could, took my brothers, and apparated." I finished quietly.

The pack looked shocked, to say the least. Seth hesitantly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him. I know iI don't know him well, really at all, but I couldn't help but relax into him.

It was completely silent, and I was exhausted, so I fell asleep on Seth.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Any suggestions? PM me! Thanks guys ;)**


	9. Comfort

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But you already knew that.

**Hermione POV**

It was dark. Pitch black. I couldn't see my hand infront of my face. It was quiet. It seemed almost as though I didn't exist, but was still breathing.

I tried walked forward, but I felt as though every step I took only pushed my back farther. Then I heard the voice.

"Where are you going, Hermione?"

It was Voldemort.

Ice cold fear shot through my veins. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence just behind me. I didn't want to turn around, because I somehow knew that I would be able to see him if I did. He would be the only thing that I could see.

"I will find you, Hermione. And when I do, I'll make your life a living hell for running away from me like that. Just like your parents."

When he said that, anger flashed through my, melting the fear and leaving a burning hatred in it's place.

I spun around quickly to look him in the eyes.

"I hate you. Give them back." I growled dangerously.

He laughed a cold, humorless laugh.

"You will learn one day, Hermione. You will still take my side. I have faith in you." He whispered.

He stepped closer to me, and when I tried to step back, I realized that I couldn't move.

He came within an inch of my face, and lifted a hand to my cheek. I shivered when his cold fingers caressed my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

He smiled grimly and grabbed my jaw firmly. I tried to smack him, but I couldn't move.

He leaned in until he was an inch away and whispered, "You will be mine, Hermione."

* * *

My eyes snapped open suddenly. When I opened them, and still couldn't see, I panicked, thinking of the nightmare I had just had.

"Hermione?" I heard someone ask.

Suddenly, a light flipped on and I was blinded for a few seconds before I was able to take in the scene before me.

I was in a bedroom, one that looked like it wasn't used very often. So, a guest room. There were two beds, and the other one looked like it had just been abandoned. Seth was standing by the door, a worried look in his eyes.

I let out a choked sob and he ran over to me and wrapped me into his arms.

He squeezed me tighter when I started to cry into his shoulder. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and slowly exhaled to keep myself from crying more. It only took me a few moments more to calm down, and when I did, I pulled away from Seth reluctantly and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry." I croaked, "I had a nightmare."

Seth reluctantly sat back on his heels in front of me. He studied my face intently, like he was looking for something deep inside me, then shook his head slowly.

"No, Hermione. Don't apologize. I really can't believe all that you went through, and I know that sometimes you need to let someone take care of you rather than take care of everyone yourself. I could tell by watching Blaise and Chris that you are the leader, so now that your parents are gone, you need someone to lean on rather than have everyone lean on you."

I was kind of shocked. He really hit the nail right on the head. I guess it showed on my face because he said, "You don't have to look so shocked."

I smiled at him and looked way, out the window. The sun had gone down, I realized with a jolt.

I jumped up out of the bed so quickly, Seth fell over.

I laughed at him a little before asking, "What time is it? Where are Blaise and Chris? Did they decided what to do? Ha, yeah right. Forget I asked that one. Have they gone through the stuff without me? Were-"

"Hermione, calm down and breathe." Seth said from his spot on the floor, grinning at me fondly. "It's 10 o'clock, your brothers are in the guest room across the hall, they decided to wait for you to figure anything out, no they put the bag in here with you. Was that all?" He smirked slightly as he finished all of my questions.

I was honestly in awe of the boy in front of me. No one had ever answered all my questions like that before. If fact, they usually tried to tell me that I must be insane to think that anyone would ever be able to keep up with me when I talked like that. I told him this, and he laughed in a whisper.

"You are most definitely not insane." He smiled at me.

"How can you be so sure? You don't know me." I raised a challenging brow at him.

He stood from the floor and walked towards me slowly.

"I'd like to." He whispered when he was only a foot way. He was staring into my eyes as he spoke, and he had an intense look on his face, like he was looking right into my soul. Kind-of creepy, but cute at the same time.

I smiled at him, happiness lighting up my face. "I'd like that too."

He took another step closer then and just when he was about to touch my face,

the door banged open and he jumped away from me as though he had been tasered.

"Hermione you're awake." Blaise said, seemingly oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for stating the obvious, Blaise." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me, really, what's the deal with that, and held out his hand from me to take.

"C'mon, 'Mione. We need to talk about where we are going."

I sighed and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me from the room.

* * *

**Seth POV**

They aren't staying? Why would she leave me? Did she want to? Where are they going to go? Am I going to follow her? Would Sam let me? What about the pack? What if the guy who killed her parents found her? No. I'm not letting this happen. I'll ask Sam to set something up so they can all stay in La Push. They could have the pack's protection from this Moldysmort guy, and she can stay with me. I'll protect her no matter what.

I ran down the stairs into Sam's kitchen, and skidded to a halt right in front of Emily.

"Can they stay here? Or not even here, but somewhere in La Push? I imprinted on Hermione, and they are leaving! They are going to go try to hide from Moldysmort somewhere, but the pack can protect them here! She can't leave me already! Please Emily?"

Emily looked rather shocked, but regained herself quickly.

"Of course they can stay! I'm not letting them leave! Those kids will not be going out by themselves if I have anything to say about it! And I thought his name was Voldemort."

I shrugged and then sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Emily. I don't know what I would do with out you."

She patted my head fondly, then walk up the stairs to go to bed.

Now we just had to convince them.

* * *

**Hey guys :) Back once again. I know, it took longer than usual, and I'm sorry. I'm realy having a hard time getting over my dog... anyways, I hope you liked it, and please reveiw! Oh, and in two more chapters, the characters I had you guys make up will be in the story! Keep reading!**


	10. The Letter

**I 'm sorry it took so long! I've had a horrible week. I've felt so terrible with these stupid separators in my mouth, getting ready for impressions of my teeth. I'm getting braces soon. ;)**

Hermione POV

Blaise dragged me into the room right across the hall from the one I was in. Chris was sitting on one of the two beds in there, starting at the wall. When we came in, he looked up and smiled.

"You look like crap, Hermione." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Chris. That's just what I wanted to hear after waking up to a nightmare."

Chris immediately looked guilty. He stood up and walked over to me, then wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into his familiar embrace, and sniffed a little, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He rubbed his hand up and down my back, trying to soothe me. He didn't have to do this often. Like Seth said, I'm usually the one that holds us together.

I calmed down after a while and pulled away from him, smiling weakly.

"Sorry, guys. I'm done now."

Blaise came up behind me and gently pushed me towards the bed closest to the door.

"It's ok. Just sit down, we really need to figure out what's next, okay?" Blaise said.

"Right. Where's my bag?" I asked.

Chris pointed to the corner of the room.

"Right there."

It was silent for a few second before I spoke.

"Well aren't you going to get it? Why do you think I asked?" I glared at him.

He and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"And, she's back. Our dear sister can't seem weak and needy for too long before she has to be in control again, can she?" Blaise said.

"Shut up, Blaise, or I'll hang you upside-down like I did Paul."

He raised his hands in mock surrender, then went to get my bag for me.

I was suddenly nervous when I had it in my hands. My parents obviously knew that this would happen eventually, and I just didn't understand why they wouldn't tell us or try to hide us. This may have all been avoided had they done something about it sooner. This was the last thing I would ever receive from my parents. Their last say in what happens.

Slowly, I pulled apart the strings holding the top together. My brothers seemed to be on the same page I was, and didn't try to rush me.

I pulled out each of the bags they had packed, and laid them out on the floor in front of me.

I opened my bag first, because I knew that anything important, like a letter, would be in there. We all knew that I was the responsible one out of the three of us, so it was no surprise that I was the one trusted with the thick envelope that I pulled out of the bag.

My hands were shaking as I peeled back the sticky paper holding it shut. I pulled out the paper that was on the top. It was a letter from my parents addressed to all of us. I read it out loud to my brothers;

_Chris, Hermione, and Blaise,_

_If you are reading this, Voldemort most likely found us, as I knew he would. I'm so sorry. I know that you have many questions, most being related to the fact that we chose not to tell you sooner or hide, but I cannot answer those. You will find out soon enough, though I know that this must be frustrating to you. Please just know that It was for your well-being that we chose to stay rather than run. _

_In these bags, you will find everything you could possible need to live in almost any circumstance. Most of the legal files, such as passports, fake IDs, and birth certificates, are in the envelope. All the Gringotts information is in here, including a card for international usage. The muggles would say that it is a credit card of sorts. You can use it for whatever you may need in the years to come. Officially, it is in Chris's name because he is the only one of you who is of age. Now, we all know that Hermione will be the one doing all the work that comes with living on your own, so Chris, do be nice to her. _

_Please know that we love you. I'm so sorry it has to be this way. Be brave. Be strong. Stick with each other. Trust no-one. You never know where Voldemort has followers lurking. They will not hesitate to harm you. Please be safe, be careful, be smart. Chris, you must have the final say in some things. Even when Hermione wishes otherwise. Hermione, please don't kill your brothers with questions. Merlin knows they can't answer half of them anyway. Blaise, don't roll your eyes at your sister so much. You know you think the things she says are cute, and you love her._

_I love you so much. Don't let this be a waste. Live in a free world someday._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

I was sobbing by the time I finished. Chris tried to look like he wasn't, as did Blaise, but I could see the pain and sadness in their eyes. I laid the letter carefully aside and dumped out the rest of the envelope. Sure enough, there were legal documents of all kinds. Dozens of different possibilities laid right there. I picked one of the passports up and flipped it open. It was for Blaise, but his name was Daniel Bean.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Blaise raised an eyebrow, regaining some of his cockiness.

Wordlessly, I handed the passport to him.

His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened in horror.

"What the bloody hell!" He yelled. "Daniel Bean? What kind of a name is that?"

**(No offence to anyone with that name. But really, could you imagine that? It really doesn't suit him at all.)**

Chris burst out laughing, which lightened the somber mood of the room considerably. Blaise turned to glare at him, but that only made Chris laugh even harder. Not long after, Chris was gasping, holding onto the bed for support. Blaise rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"Just keep going through the stuff." He said.

I shifted through the bag and found that it held almost everything that had been in the house. I had no idea who the furniture had gotten in there, but it was all there. When Chris had calmed down, I asked him about it.

"Oh, that's easy. Mum must have set a _Capriosis_ charm up."

**(Yes, I just made that up, and no. I have no idea what it means. It just sounds wizardy right?)**

"It means that the furniture was charmed to move to the bag ten minutes after it was moved. Quite handy, really."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I may have been mad at my parents, but they had obviously gone to great lengths to prepare us to be alone. They did what they thought was best, and I guess I need to accept that.

After a few minutes in silence, Chris spoke up.

"I guess we need to figure out where we are going to go. I don't think we should stay here. Voldemort might try to recruit the wolves for his army and if he sees us, we're done for." He said.

Horror shot through me. Leave? That would mean I wouldn't be around Seth anymore. I had no idea why, but I had never felt as safe with anyone else as I did when I was with him.

"What?" I screeched. "We can't leave! There is no good reason to leave! No matter where we go, Voldemort will try to find us. Having a pack of shape-shifters would be helpful! You saw how appalled they were when they heard what Voldemort is doing. There is no away they would join him and if Voldemort does find us, they could help us if we need it!"

Chris sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"No, Hermione. It would be safer for us to live by ourselves, somewhere far away from all of this drama. We have no reason to get involved unless he finds us again.I think we should go to Australia or something to hide. We have no guarantee that the wolves would help us." He said.

I was completely shocked at his answer.

"What do you mean, we shouldn't get involved? Voldemort is killing muggles and muggle borns and you expect us to just sit around and do nothing? Just let him? I don't think so Christian Michael Zabini! I don't care if I have to do it myself, but I will be in contact with Albus Dumbledore, and I will be helping bring that poor excuse of a wizard to his knees with or without your help."

With that, I stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

I ignored the shocked looks the wolves that were gathered in the living room gave me when I ran past the living room and out the door. I knew I must have looked terrible. I had a nap, so my hair was a mess, and I had been crying, which made my face red and blotchy.

I ran out the front door and to the edge of the forest where I jumped up into the air and changed into a pure white wolf midair. I picked up my wand from the ground into my mouth, and darted through the trees.

* * *

**Did you like it? Thank you guys so much. You guys are awesome. I can't believe how much support you have given me for this story.**

**Also, one of my readers asked how old Harry Potter is in this story, so I figure I should clarify things here.**

**Harry is fifteen years old. I know I'm completely abandoning any sense of order for Twilight, but if he's the same age as Hermione, it would just now be sometime in the middle of the Order of the Phoenix, so it'll work out for how Voldemort returned in The Triwizard Tournament.**

**The next chapter with be Seth's side of listening to the conversation and finding Hermione in the woods.**

**As for the characters you guys made up, after Seth finds Hermione, she is going to go shopping with Chris and Blaise and meet Maggie! I can't wait!**


	11. Capture

**Seth POV**

After Emily calmed me down a bit, we went into the living room where the rest of the pack was gathered.

Sam stood in the front of the room, and after we had a quieted down, he began speaking.

"We are all here to talk about the new comers. Some of you may not know, but Seth imprinted on Hermione. I think that we should be able to at least trust her, as he wouldn't have imprinted on someone who would bring harm to the pack. If anything, I think they could help us get rid of vampires easier if what she did to Paul is any indication."

Paul glared at Sam while I only grinned. It took a minute longer for what he was implying to sink in. I interrupted just as he was about to continue.

"Wait, you mean have Hermione chase vampires? No away!" I growled. "She could get hurt! There is no way my imprint is tangling with vampires!"

Sam scowled at me, but was cut off by a yell from upstairs.

"What do you mean, we shouldn't get involved? Voldemort is killing muggles and muggle borns and you expect us to just sit around and do nothing? Just let him? I don't think so Christian Michael Zabini! I don't care if I have to do it myself, but I will be in contact with Albus Dumbledore, and I will be helping bring that poor excuse of a wizard to his knees with or without your help."

A door slammed and Hermione ran down the stairs, barely sparing us a glance. She looked infuriated. Her face was red and tear streaked, and her hair was a mess. I had never seen anyone more beautiful of terrifying in that moment.

She ran out the front door and I got up to follow her. She was more than halfway to the forest by the time I got off the porch. Just as I was about to call out to her, she jumped up into the air. When she landed, I was staring in open disbelief. My imprint just turned into a wolf.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I jogged through the trees at a relatively slow pace. I knew Blaise and Chris wouldn't come after me for a while. They knew better. It was much safer to stay away from me when I was in a bad mood. They had both learned that the hard away.

I weaved slowly through the trees, sniffing around. I could smell the wolves everywhere, and something sweet off to the east.

I headed in that direction, curious as to what it was. As I got farther from Sam's house, the sweet smell grew stronger and the wolves' smell lessened considerably. It wasn't long before I couldn't smell the wolves at all.

I gripped my wand carefully as I jumped over a fallen tree, careful not to lose it. When I landed back on the ground, I heard someone talking nearby.

I cautiously walked closer, careful not to make a sound. The voices sounded strange. Almost like bells chiming in the wind.

As an animagus, I had advanced hearing, so I wasn't long before I could hear the conversation.

"-a wolf's thoughts."

"I honestly don't know, Edward."

"Who cares? It's just a mut. Probably covered in dirt."

"Oh Rosalie, be nice."

"It's getting closer. Why don't we just take it home and look at it."

I froze, suddenly realizing they were talking about me. I had no idea who they would know I was coming, unless they were some kind of magical creature or wizards.

Suddenly, two cold, strong arms wrapped around my torso. I made a startled noise in the back of my throat and struggled to get out of the grip surrounding me, but whoever it was wouldn't let go. In the struggle, I dropped my wand and let out a panicked noise of protest as it landed on the ground.

Now I'm pretty smart, at least, my dad always said I was. Anyways, I knew that a muggle never would have been able to sneak up on me, much less hold me still. I wizard only would have if they cast a binding spell on me, and that obviously hadn't happened, as I was moving around. That only leaves a few options left. I quickly narrowed it down when the person spun me around to look me in the eyes.

Vampire.

Crap.

The only thing that puzzled me about him, ways his eyes. They were the warmest butterscotch gold I had ever seen. Definitely strange for a vampire. Their eyes were supposed to be red, and not knowing why they weren't was killing me.

My eyes widened, and the vampire cocked his head to the side, his bronze hair spilling over his eyes.

"She seems way too intelligent to be a normal wolf, I can see it in her eyes, but she doesn't smell bad like the werewolves. She actually smells really good." He said.

Another one danced, that really was the only way to describe how she moved, up beside him.

"I don't have any idea why, but can we keep her? She is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" She squealed.

I was immediately horrified, and let it be known by growling at her, a soft rumble, but a growl no less. I turned slightly in the male's arms to look at her. She had golden eyes too, and a short, spiky black hair style. She seemed short, almost 5' 3", and was extremely thin. It wasn't the fragile, toothpick, thin. It was the, "I may be small but I can kick your butt', thin.

The one that was holding me grabbed my chin gently and turned my head back towards him.

"She is the strangest creature I have ever beheld. This can't be a normal wolf. Usually, when an animal smells us, they run, not investigate. I think we should at least take her to Carlisle and see what he makes of her. You'll have to talk to him about keeping her."

"Why would you want to keep that thing? She's just going to make a mess!" A third vampire said.

The short one glared at the blonde before turning back to me.

I let her gently pat my head as she said, "Just ignore her, sweet thing. I do."

The blond growled at her before turning and running off.

The other two exchanged a glance before running off with me, leaving my wand behind. I could only hope they didn't decide to eat me before Blaise and Chris went to look for me.

Please read all of the author's note. It's important.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think? Leave a review please! What will the Cullens do with her? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out, hu?**

**IMPORTANT! It was recently brought to my attention by one of my lovely readers that I have so far completely disregarded the whole underaged magic thing... Ya sorry. I completely forgot about that. So! My excuse for that is that the laws are different in America than they are in Britain. In America, if your parents sign a permission slip saying that they will watch over you, you can do magic. That would only be offered to wizards or witches that have at least one magical parent of guardian. I know that now they don't have parents, but at this time the wizarding world is trying to reject the idea of Voldemort being back, so they aren't going to go after the Zabini's because they don't want any proof that says otherwise. So ya. Good save, right? LOL**


	12. The Cullens

**Hey, I don't usually put one of these at the beginning, but I wanted to answer a review... so here ;)**

**Sakura Lisel: I'm sorry if this irritates you, but all about Edward's inability to read Hermione's mind will be explained in the story soon ;)**

**As for the Cullens, they weren't trespassing. Hermione just walked really far. LOL. Thanks for the review!**

Seth's POV

After the shock wore off, I ran after Hermione and phased once I passed the tree line.

I followed her scent through the forest at a fast pace. I had no idea where she would go, but there could be vampires out here. With all that was going on, Sam hadn't thought to put someone on patrol. I started to panic when I realized she was heading towards the Cullen's land. I knew that Sam would not be happy with me if I broke the treaty, even if it was to go get Hermione. I had no proof that she was hurt. If I did need to go get her, I would need some back up anyways.

I started running faster than I ever had before, trying to catch up with her before she crossed the line. I followed her as far as I could, but was stopped at the line. I could see her tail disappearing behind some trees on the other side of the river.

Crap. Better go get Sam.

* * *

Hermione POV

I'm going to burn that stupid pixi as soon as I get my wand back.

She put a licence tag on me and named me shimmer! And it's pink! I hate pick with a passion.

After my captives, whom I learned to be Alice and Edward, talked to Carlisle, Alice left me in the care of the only vampire of the clan I like so far, Emmett.

He's huge. I mean, he's like a gorilla or something. He was fun to play with, especially since I didn't have to pretend to be a normal wolf. Carlisle had said that he thought me strange as well, but couldn't figure out what I was. So, since he already knew I was strange, I decided to have a little fun with them.

There I was, sitting on Carlisle's examination table like a good little dog, glaring at Alice as she tried to latch the stupid pink collar around my neck. Carlisle had proclaimed me to be the most intelligent animal he had ever seen. When Carlisle looked me in the eyes and asked me if I understood what he was saying, I shocked them by nodding my head, yes.

Carlisle stood back and shook his head.

"I have no idea what is wrong with this wolf. Maybe we should keep a close eye on her for now."

Alice had been ecstatic, saying she "couldn't wait to go shopping to buy food bowls and leashes and all sorts of fun stuff".

Rosalie, on the other hand, had rolled her eyes and walked away, mumbling under her breath about stupid muts and dirt in her hair. Just for that, I vowed to get her really dirty.

Edward just watched me suspiciously as I plotted the blonie's demise.

Emmett had immediately declared that he was taking me outside to see what I could do.

He started by digging through the garage in search of a tennis ball. Once he found it, he turned towards me and grinned. He held it up it the air as if to show me it was there, then turned and chucked it into the forest.

He turned back towards me and gestured towards the forest, trying to get me to chase it.

I rolled my eyes at him and padded softly over to a patch of dirt. I used my toe to spell out "Go get it yourself you overgrown grizzly".

Emmet gaped at this for a good thirty seconds before he shook his head and glared at me.

I grinned widely, lolling my tongue out of my mouth, and rolled over onto my back, trying to get him to pat my stomach. I gave off a soft whine to try and convince him.

He rolled his eyes, but complied.

I made a low, content growling sound when he rubbed the sides of my face.

He chuckled lightly when I rubbed my head into his hand when he stopped rubbing. I hadn't let any of the other Cullens touch me like this. I didn't like Alice because she had put the collar on me. I didn't mind Carlisle, but he tried to stick me with a needle and draw some of my blood for testing. I didn't like Edward because he asked too many questions. Rosalie hadn't even tried to touch me, and I'm glad because I would have bitten her. I really didn't want vampire in my mouth. I hadn't met the other two vampires, Esme and Jasper, so I'll hold off judgement.

I was brought out of my musings by Rosalie calling Emmett into the house. He gave me a fond smile, then turned to go into the house, gesturing for me to follow.

I obediently followed him into the house, bouncing a little with each step. He went up to his room, and I followed behind. I was formulating a plan of revenge to get back at Alice for the pink leash, and knew that if anyone of them was going to help me, it would be Emmett. I wanted to keep him close so I could use him to my advantage. Did I ever tell you my dad though I would have been in Slytherin had I gone to Hogwarts? Well, ya he did. Told me all the time, too.

Anyways, while Rosalie was lecturing Emmett on fleas and dirt, I was forming my plan. So far, my plan consisted of Alice's closet, and fire. Oh, yeah this is going to be good. I just need to get my wand back.

* * *

Blaise POV

My dear little sister sure does know how to get herself into trouble.

Seth came tripping into Chris and my room, out of breath and mumbling something about Hermione, vampires, and a treaty line he couldn't cross. Great.

So now Chris and I are running through the forest in our animagus forms. My form was a inky black wolf, the exact opposite of Hermione's pure white form. Chris was a fox. He's a nice orange color with white markings on his tail, face, and chest.

We were running through the trees with the wolves guiding us to the treaty line. I assured them that we would be able to handle the vampires, but they still seemed tense, like they didn't believe us.

As Chris and I crossed the line, leaving the wolves behind, Seth whined anxiously. Chris and I rolled our eyes at the love-struck pup. We had figured out what he had done while Mione was talking about Voldemort in the living room. He had such a horror struck look on his face about all she had gone through, we knew immediately that he had imprinted on our little sister. Chris and I had agreed to keep a close eye on the little pup to make sure he didn't touch Hermione.

We continued on, ignoring Seth, and followed Hermione's scent through the trees. It seems that she hadn't been in much of a hurry, because her footprints were quite close together.

After about ten minutes of jogging through the forest, we found Hermione's wand on the ground. I groaned, knowing that she would never be so careless to leave her wand in the forest unless she was in trouble and couldn't grab it. She still hadn't mastered changing forms without her wand, so she was most likely stuck as a wolf.

We sniffed around a little after I had grabbed her wand along with mine, following the sweet smell that seemed to have mixed with hers. We followed the scent to a clearing where we could clearly smell that Hermione had been. In the clearing was a huge house with glass walls. There was a large garage off to the side, and I could hear someone banging around in there. After a few more seconds of random banging sounds, the noise stopped altogether. Chris and I looked at each other, slightly nervous, when out of nowhere, a tennis ball flew straight past my head.

I jumped in shock and spun around quickly, looking in the direction the ball flew. It took me awhile to see it but when I did, I thanked Merlin or whoever was watching that it hadn't hit me. It was embedded into a tree.

Chris and I stared at the tree for a few more seconds, when we heard Hermione whine.

We sprang into action, both of us trying to be relatively quiet. We walked up to the garage and kept close to the wall when we rounded the corner, hoping not to be seen.

What we saw surprised us. Hermione was rolling around on the ground, letting a vampire pet her. I had no idea why she would ever let that thing touch her. It seemed like they had been holding her captive, so why she was willingly sticking around was beyond me.

After a while, she followed the vampire into the house. Well great. Now we have to figure out who to get her back. I think I have an idea that just might work.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	13. Explanations

Blaise POV

My plan was not a good one, it turns out. We got Hermione back, don't get me wrong, but the plan went horribly. Actually, it wasn't much of a plan, more a suicide mission. Everything was going perfectly, when miss know-it-all just had to speak up. You know what, lets start from the beginning.

Chris and I turned back from our animagus forms after Hermione went inside with the vampire.

"What the heck is she doing?" Chris whisper-yelled.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Doesn't she realize that she is messing with vampires?"

We both stood there a little longer, contemplating our sister's sanity levels.

"Well, lets go get her back, then." Chris said.

I nodded in agreement, and said, "I've got a plan."

Chris eyed me suspiciously. "Well, alright then. Lets hear it."

So, ten minutes and two transfigured outfits later, we were standing on the vampire's doorstep, wearing zoo maintenance outfits and ringing the doorbell.

Almost as soon as we did, the door jerked open to reveal a tall vampire with copper looking hair and golden eyes. The pack had told us about these "Cullens" and their "no human, only animal" policy, but the golden eyes still came as a shock.

"Yes? How can I help you." He asked.

"Yes, hi. We come from the St. Louis zoo for special animals. We seem to have lost our wolf. Have you seen her, by chance?" I said.

The vampire had a funny look on his face, like he had no idea what to believe.

He nodded his head slowly, then called into the house, "Emmett, bring Shimmer down here."

I couldn't help but snort while Chris burst out laughing.

"Shimmer? You named her Shimmer? Oh, man I'm surprised she hasn't burnt your arses to a crisp!" He gasped.

The vampire and I locked eyes, both thinking about what he had just let slip. Chris slapped a hand over his mouth, but the damage was done.

"Perhaps you should join us inside." He said. "We could talk more comfortably in there."

Chris immediately sobered. "No thanks. We'll just be taking our wolf and going."

The vampire was about to reply, when Hermione came running out of the house, full speed. She brushed past the vampire and jumped onto me, knocking me flat on my back.

"Well. Hello to you too." I said.

She grinned a toothy grin and licked my face.

"Ewww 'Mione! I'm going to hex you for that!" I yelled.

It was then that I noticed the pink collar around her neck.

"Oh, merlin. They put you in a collar, a pink one, no less, named you Shimmer, and decided to keep you as a pet, and you didn't burn them?" I asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes and hopped off of me. She then put her nose to the ground and started sniffing around me, looking for something.

"Ah, I know what you want." I told her. I stood up and brushed myself off before pulling her wand out of my pocket.

"This what you were looking for?" I asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at me and growled, threatening me.

"Now now, 'Mione." I wagged my finger at her. "You don't want to do that, do you? That won't get you what you want."

The vampire cleared his throat, reminding me of his presence.

I turned and raised my eyebrow at him, noting out of the corner of my eye that Chris was shaking his head in exasperation.

* * *

Hermione POV

I glared at Blaise from my spot on the floor of the living room, but he just smirked and dangled my wand just out of reach. I growled when he threw it into the air and caught it over my head.

Edward was watching the interaction curiously from his seat on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were watching the boys suspiciously from the side.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Edward spoke up.

"So, why do you think that a wolf would 'burn our arses to a crisp?'"

Blaise looked up at Edward, and while he was distracted, I leaped into the air and snatched my wand right from his grasp. Even before I landed on the ground, I was back in my human form.

Shocked silence. Then,

"Hermione! You can't just go showing everyone everything! Now the vampires _and_ the shapeshifters know!" Chris yelled.

I glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you should have thought of that before you barged into a house full of vampires, waving my wand over my head!" I shouted at him.

Well, after that, the vampires demanded an explanation. Of course, they had no right, nor could they force us, but I felt that we owed them that. So, for the next half hour, we told them our story.

Chris talked the most, as I was tired from playing with Emmet. He told them about Voldemort, the war, Harry Potter, and our parents. Everything.

The vampires were speechless once again after the tale was finished. The silence was long and awkward. Naturally, Emmet was the one to break it.

"So, wait. You guys are _Wizards_?"

I growled at him a little. "No. They are wizards. I am a witch. Get it right, Einstein."

"Wart face." He retorted.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I've never had a wart in my life, much less on my face!"

Everyone was laughing at me by then, even Blaise was clutching his sides, trying to breathe.

"Oh, shut up you jerk." I growled at my brother."

I sighed in exasperation and turned to Edward.

"Where is Alice?" I asked with false innocence.

He looked suspicious, but answered, no less.

"In her room. First on the left."

I wasted no time running up the stairs to find Alice. I knocked on her door, and went in before she could answer.

Alice's room was awesome. Her walls were painted a deep purple and all of her furniture was white. Her bed was a white daybed with different shades of purple pillows. Along the wall was a shelf full of random knick-knacks and random books. She was sitting in a chair in one corner of the room in front of a desk. She was scribbling furiously at a notepad on the elegant piece of furniture.

I walked towards her to look over her shoulder to see what she was writing, and was amazed at what I saw.

It was a sketch of me in my wolf from. I was standing up straight with my snow white tail curled up behind me. I was in the middle of the forest standing in front of a stream. The details were amazing. In the top corner was a bird I had seen earlier. There were leaves settled on the ground, and a few flowing gently in the air. The scene was so realistic, I forgot all about my revenge for the collar.

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Sometimes, I can see the future. I sketched this a few minutes ago. This is going to happen soon, but I don't know when."

I was awestruck.

"That's so cool!" I said. "So, can you do it whenever you want? Have you had one of me before? Do they all come true? Can you see when Voldemort will die? Why can you do that? Can Edward do that too? And Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie? What about-"

"Hermione." She interrupted firmly. "I just had a vision of you asking questions for a good ten minutes straight. Not even a vampire can keep up with that."

I scowled at her. "Seth could keep up." I mummbled under my breath, not really wanting her to her. Of course, I should have known better. I'm in a house full of vampires.

Her head jerked up to look at me.

"You mean Seth Clearwater?" She asked incredulously.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, Seth Clearwater. Why? Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

Her eyes went unfocused for a few seconds, and she didn't answer. When she finally looked back at me, her eyes had widened and she looked nervous.

"No, no problem at all." She said slowly, almost as if she was trying to make the sentence last as long as possible.

That seemed to be the end of it, but I could see her glancing at me out of the corner of her eye every once in awhile, as if to make sure I was still there.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I walked to the door.

"I'm leaving. Bye, Alice." I called over my shoulder.

She sagged a little, like she was relieved, and called back. "When you meet her, keep her talking for at least ten minutes."

I paused with my hand on the door. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She just shrugged and waved my off with a sharp flick of her wrist.

I growled in frustration, but walked out anyways.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been super busy this week. We got a puppy. :D Her name is Lady, and she is a pyredoodle. The cutest little thing I have ever seen. Anyways, she kept me up all night the past two nights. I'm dying here. LOL. Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and the next chapter will have the new characters in it! Maggie Stilton. :D**


	14. Shopping

**Hermione POV**

I left Blaise and Chris at the treaty line. They were going back to talk to the wolves about something that they said they didn't want me around for. I was royally ticked off, and threw a hissy fit, but they stood firm. So, I decided that I wanted to go into town for a while. Alice let me borrow her bathroom and a set of clothes on the condition that she got to pick the outfit and do my hair and makeup. I'd never really worn makeup before, so I was hesitant, but pleasantly surprised with the results.

She lent me a tan pair of skinny jeans and an orange tank top with a lace covering and really cute tan, low heeled shoes. They had three silver rings connected to the strap that went between the big toe, all the way up to the one that went around my ankle. She kept my makeup simple, applying only a small amount of foundation, blush, silver cream eyeshadow, black mascara, and light pink lip gloss. She curled my hair so that it was no longer the bushy mess that I was used to. Instead, it fell in soft waves, ending in the middle of my back.

All in all, I looked good. For a vampire's play doll. And I was still going to light her closet on fire. Eventually.

Alice drove me into Forks and dropped me off at the rundown strip mall at the corner of town. Before I left, she handed me a sliver phone and told me to call if I needed anything. I shrugged and slipped it into my back pocket, planning on dumping it in the nearest trash bin.

Alice glared at me and said "Don't you dare", then screeched out of the parking lot.

Chris had given me the Gringotts card before I left, and told me to go buy something, like he though that was what girls would do in any situation. I had only rolled my eyes at him.

I decided to get some tennis shoes, as I had forgoten to grab my old ones from the house.

The only store I could find that looked like it would sell shoes was a camping store called Newton's Outfitters.

As soon as I walked in the door, a boy about my age with shaggy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a babyish face darted up to me.

"Welcome to Newton's Outfitters. I'm Mike Newton. How can I help you?" He asked, a little too eagerly.

I looked on at him cautiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sure. I was looking for some tennis shoes or something. This seems to be the only store that would sell something like that around here." I said.

He brightened considerably and turned to the side to gesture me forwards. "Right this way." He said.

I hadn't been in Mikes presence for five minutes yet, and already he was ticking me off. He wouldn't stop asking questions about me! He asked about my parents, siblings, school, once he found out that I was new around here, he asked where I moved from, how long I would be staying, then dating history ( come on, I'm fourteen. I don't have a lot of dating history. Jeez.), and really, he was just being annoying in general. I tried to answer as vaguely as possible with answers like, 'Oh you know, up north somewhere' and 'Yeah, I've dated a bit'. But really, I was sick of the questions. Seemed more like an interrogation to me. Merlin I hope I'm not that annoying when I ask questions rapid fire like he is.

"So, Hermione. Are you going to go to Forks High?" He asked another stupid, irritating question.

"I don't know, Mike. I thought you were supposed to be showing me the tennis shoes." I said in as calm a voice as I could manage.

Mike grimaced as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Sorry. It's on the other side of the store. I got distracted."

Just as I was about to bring out my wand and hex him, something that would have gotten me into trouble, another worker came over to us.

"Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly.

She was a very pretty girl how stood at about 5' 3". She had long auburn hair, and blue eyes with flecks of green in them. Her name tag said 'Maggie'.

I had to physically stop myself from jumping into her arms in relief.

Mike was starting to answer her, but I wanted to get out, and I was sure that wasn't what he would tell her.

"N-"

"Yes! I'm looking for the tennis shoes. Do you think you could show me where they are?" I asked eagerly.

She seemed a little taken aback at my desperate tone, but then composed herself and gave me a knowing look. She glanced at Mike's forlorn expression and then back to me quickly, and I knew she understood exactly what was happening.

"Mike, I'll show her. You were supposed to be greeting today weren't you?" She added when he looked like he was going to argue.

Mike sighed then nodded and turned to go, but before he got even a few steps away, he turned back for one last say.

"See you later, Hermione?" He asked.

I only smiled at him as he walked away. Through my teeth, I growled "Not likely." low enough that only Maggie could hear me.

Maggie snorted, but quickly covered her nose in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said as we walked towards the shoe department. "Mike's like that with every new girl in Forks. You should have seen what he did to poor Bella Swan." She said, shaking her head in exasperation.

I laughed with her and pulled out a pair of sneakers.

"Hopefully I don't go to Forks High then." I said. "I don't even know if we are sticking around long enough to enrol anyways, but if we do, we might go to La Push instead." I said.

She cocked her head to the side and handed me a pair of light purple sneakers, my favorite color, before asking, "Who are you staying with?" She asked.

I shrugged, "We might stay with Emily Young, but my brothers don't think it's a good idea. I'll convince them eventually, though. I always do." I gave her a look filled with fake innocence.

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "Well, if you do stay around here, text me sometime, Yeah? There are not many people around here with a level head like you and I." She said seriously.

I grinned and tugged the phone Alice gave me out of my back pocket.

She took it and gasped in surprise. "Jeez, is the new iPhone?" She gasped.

I shrugged. "I don't know. A friend gave it to me."

She shook her head a little. "Well, I want a friend like that."

She typed her number into it, and handed it back.

"Cool." I said. "I'll text you sometime if we stay in the Forks area."

She smiled widely and nodded.

* * *

**Blaise POV**

Chris and I had decided that we wanted to talk to the wolves about the imprint. Hermione was mad that we wouldn't let her go with us, but we weren't giving in to her on this. We were going to set this puppy straight on what he thought he was doing with our sister.

As soon as we crossed the line, Seth pounced on us. Quite literally as he was in his wolf from.

I jumped back quickly, but Chris wasn't so lucky and he was tackled to the ground. Chris growled at him and pushed him off. It was quite humorous to see a fox shove off a huge wolf given the size differences.

Seth shifted back and pulled on his shorts quickly.

"Did you find her? Is she ok? Where is she? Did she run into the vampires? Should I go get-"

"Seth! Calm down. Jeez, you sound like Hermione when you do that." I said after I switched back.

Seth was looking at me funny.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed before hurrying to continue.

"I mean, when we phase, we have to take off our clothes, but you don't." He said.

"Wizards, remember?" Chris said.

Seth turned a darker shade of red.

"And to answer your questions, yes, we found her. Yes, she's ok. She's in Forks looking for some new shoes. Yes, but she's fine. No, you don't need to get Sam." Chris said.

Seth looked relieved, but then tensed again. "She ran into some vampires? What happened? Was it the Cullens?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, he sounded so much like my sister, and said, "Yes, it was the Cullens. She's fine, that's not what we want to talk about."

"Well, what then?" He asked.

Chris glanced at me, and when I nodded, he turned back to Seth.

"The imprint."

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys. It has been away too long since I updated. I got braces the other day, and my jaw hurts like hell. I can't eat anything, and I'm REALLY hungry.**

**So, did you like Maggie? She will be making another appearance, I promise. :D**

**Mike is annoying, hu? LOL Thanks for reading, guys.**


	15. Voldemort

**WARNING! Voldemort swears, so sorry if that bothers you.**

* * *

Seth POV

I was freaking out. Seriously freaking out.

Hermione was on the Cullen's side and I couldn't go get her! Her brothers where over there too, so that made me feel a little better, but if something happened, I wouldn't be able to do anything!

I was driving Sam and Paul nutts. They were the only two that were phased with me, therefore the only two that had to hear me worry.

_What if she's hurt?_

_What if they don't find her?_

_Stupid treaty line._

_Why would she just run off like that?_

_Is she mad at me?_

_What if she doesn't like the imprint?_

_What if she finds out before I tell her?_

_Would she-_

_SHUT UP SETH! _Paul growled.

I whined, but stopped talking anyways.

* * *

They had been gone for two and a half hours.

I was frantic. Not even Paul could get me to stop now.

_What's taking so long? _

_Are they hurt?_

_Did they find Hermione?_

_Is she hurt?_

_Did a vampire find her?_

_What if-_

SNAP!

A twig snapped off to my right, and I immediately pounced when I saw it was Chris and Blaise.

Blaise jumped out of the away, but Chris was too slow, and I landed on him. He growled and shoved me off- strong for a fox- and shifted back.

"Did you find her? Is she ok? Where is she? Did she run into the vampires? Should I go get-" I chattered on before Blaise interrupted me after switching back into his human form... with clothes already on.

"Seth! Calm down. Jeez, you sound like Hermione when you do that."

I was too caught up in his clothes to register what he said.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" I asked.

I blushed when he raised an eyebrow at me and I realized the implications in that.

"I mean, when we phase, we have to take off our clothes, but you don't." I said.

"Wizards, remember?" Chris said.

I felt more heat rush too my cheeks as I once again missed the obvious.

"And to answer your questions, yes, we found her. Yes, she's ok. She's in Forks looking for some new shoes. Yes, but she's fine. No, you don't need to get Sam." Chris said.

I felt so relieved that she was okay, that it took me a few seconds to think through the rest of the sentence. "She ran into some vampires? What happened? Was it the Cullens?" I asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes again. "Yes, it was the Cullens. She's fine, that's not what we want to talk about."

"Well, what then?" I asked, quite puzzled as to what he wanted to talk to me about.

Hermione's brothers, that's all I could think of them as, exchanged a quick glance, confirming something with each other no doubt. They then turned back to me and Blaise spoke, shocking me to the core with his words.

"The imprint."

* * *

**Voldemort POV**

That stupid Zabini bitch got way.

The girl really was too powerful for her own good.

I had done my research ( I made Wormtail do it), and I knew what the white light had been. I still couldn't believe that she had been strong enough to summon the power without any training, but the Zabini's were always surprising me. Not really in a good away.

That stupid girl thought she could run from me.

She has no idea what she is getting herself into.

I will make her mine, and I will by any means necessary.

Wormtail scurried into the room, still acting like the pathetic rat he is.

"M-my Lord," He whimpered as he bowed low to the ground, his greasy hair brushing the floor.

"T-there has b-b-been no s-sign of t-t-t-the Z-zabini's." He stuttered pathetically.

Rage. White-hot fury. It boiled my blood, and had I been a low life muggle, it would have showed.

But I was not.

I was, am, and always will be the most powerful wizard in the world.

My face stayed blank.

The lack of response seemed to encourage him to continue.

"We have been looking everywhere. The Malfoy's have been captured and subdued, the Meyer's were also caught, accept the pesky girl. I think her name is Rocky."

"I don't care about them! I want Hermione Zabini and I want her _now!_" I roared, finally fed up with him.

"Find her! I don't care about her brothers. I want her! Send out more of the Death Eaters. I don't care what you have to do! Find her and bring her to me now!"

Wormtail fell over himself, tripping many times on his way out the door. Just before he made it out the door, I raised my wand and lazily muttered, "Crucio."

His screams echoed through the hall, and I smiled.

* * *

**Creepy Voldemort. Sorry it's kind-of short. Also, it's kind-of dragging, so I would really appreciate any suggestions. Also, you guys have been great, but there haven't been many reviews lately! I REALLY need you guys to let me know what you think, so I can work on it! PLEASE!? Thanks! Until next time! :)**


	16. Olivia Rose

**Seth POV**

Chris and Blaise insisted that we take the conversation back to Emily's house. They said something about never knowing what Hermione was up to, and they wanted privacy for this conversation.

Strangely, that made me proud to know that she was sneaky enough to get away with stuff often enough that her brothers felt the need to hide from her.

So, we were sitting in Emily's living room, we being Chris, Blaise, Sam, Emily, and I.

Hermione's brothers stared at each other for a long time before they both sat on the couch and motioned for us to do the same. Emily and I did, but Sam remained standing by the entry away, staring at them with his arms crossed. He had an intense look on his face that would have made me shrink back had it been directed at me. As it was, he was glaring at Blaise and Chris, which still made me slightly uneasy. He really could be terrifying when he wanted to be. I knew he was only doing that because he was suspicious of them and wanted to keep me safe, but stull. He was really freaking me out.

Chris and Blaise didn't seem like Sam bothered them at all. They were pointedly ignoring him, looking only at me as Chris began.

"We went to a school for witches and wizards in Michigan before we came here. I was going to graduate in May. There was a class on magical creatures, and we were studying shapeshifters last month. Hermione was sick on the day we talked about the Quileute tribe and the imprints, and the teacher never made her do the make-up work. She always seems to get away with stuff like that. I don't know who she does it, but that's besides the point. Blaise and Hermione are in the advanced class with me, so it was just Blaise and I on that day. We never talked to Hermione about it, and honestly, she really didn't mind missing a class about a small group of shape shifters when she could be learning about the dragons in Romania. At least, that's what she told me. Really, the point is that we know that you imprinted on her, and I want to know what you think that entitles you to." He concluded.

Sam seemed to have relaxed a little at the explanation, and sat down next to me. He placed a supportive hand on my shoulder and began to explain.

"I don't know who much you learned about our tribe or imprints, but it really isn't who you make it sound. It's not bad at all. I'm imprinted with Emily, and Quil imprinted with a little girl named Claire. Obviously, there is no romantic relationship going on between Claire and Quil, but Emily and I are engaged. When you find your imprint, you find your other half. Your soul mate. You will be whatever she needs be it her friend, brother, or lover. Nothing is required of Hermione and we will not be taking her away from you at all. The only thing is, Seth and Hermione are likely to become very close. Eventually, she may trust Seth more than you, but it's only because of the bond that they share. Seth would give his life to protect her, and even now, when he hardly knows her, he loves her. Not necessarily in a romantic away, but he does."

The brothers seemed to deflate, both letting out large exhales I hadn't even know that they were holding in.

"Well that's a relief. I was afraid we would have to sneak her out of town. Not that it would have been a problem if not for Hermione. She seems set on staying here."

I couldn't help but brighten at the thought. She wanted to stay, and by the sound of it, she had argued over it with her brothers.

"You are more than welcome to stay here." Emily said. "I have enough rooms here and I would love to have you."

"I think we could stay for a while. Just long enough to find a house, if you're sure." Chris said.

"Of course I'm sure!" Emily said incredulously. "You kids are not going anywhere!"

Chris smiled slightly. "Well, Hermione will like that. Speaking of Hermione, I'm going t go get her. She's really mad at us at the ment." He said.

I cocked my head to the side slightly. "Why?"

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "We wouldn't let her follow us back. We made her go get some shoes instead. If I know her, she'll come back with some boots or sneakers, no heels or sandals." He laughed. "Tom boy, she is."

Chris nodded and stood.

"Am I going by myself, or are you coming with me?" He asked Blaise.

Blaise sighed. "I'm staying here. I need a nap."

Emily lit up immediately, already in hostess mode.

"Come on, dear. I'll show you which room you can stay in. The room you were in earlier was actually for-" Her voice trailed off as they went upstairs.

Chris rolled his eyes and headed outside.

"Hey, do you mind if I go with?" I asked.

Chris shrugged but gave me a knowing look as we walked out the door.

I just blushed.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I huffed in annoyance as I walked down the streets of Forks.

Blaise and Chris had left me alone an hour ago, and they still hadn't come to get me. They never said when I could go back, so I had decided to walk around by myself for a while.

This was decidedly more than 'a while'.

I was currently walking down what I assumed to be the main road. I was surprised at the size of the town. I had thought that there wasn't a town smaller than Paradise, but I stand corrected.

The clouds covered the sun in thick folds, making it look as though a blanket had covered the sky. The town seemed washed out, like the rain had drained away all the color. The town was entirely too green. The ground was covered in squishy green moss, and the trunks of the trees where the same.

Hermione had been walking for a while lost in thought, when she suddenly bumped into someone hard, and landed flat on the ground with someone just to the side of her; halfway on her.

"Ouch!" The person exclaimed in a decidedly feminine voice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

We both laughed at each other and sat up.

The girl had a darker tint to her skin, along with dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing purple rimmed glasses that made her eyes pop out.

She smiled from her spot on the ground and stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Olivia Rose. Call me Olivia. Or Olive. Or Rose. Or Olivia Rose. Or Rosie. Or Livie. You know what, call me whatever you want. Sorry we didn't meet under more pleasant circumstances." She grinned.

I smiled widely. I already liked her.

"Hermione Jean. You can call me Mione. Or Mia. Or just Hermione, but never Jean. Whatever you prefer." I said teasingly.

She snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what brings you to this lovely sidewalk?" She asked.

I sighed dejectedly, and she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"I'm just waiting for my brother to pick me up." I said.

She groaned good naturedly. "That's the worst!" She said.

I nodded and sighed in agreement.

"Well then," she said as she picked herself up off the ground and brushed off her pants. "Do you want to go with me to the coffee shop? We could get something good while you wait, yeah?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded, also pulling myself up.

"Sounds great."

Olivia and I walked down the street and into a little coffee shop called "Lucy's"

We sat in a booth in the back and talked for a good half hour about different subjects. She told me about the school when I asked if she went, and we eventually got to talking about the students there. When I told her about meeting Mike at the camping store, she nearly fell out of the booth from laughing so hard.

"Oh-my-gosh!" She gasped in between giggles. "That's Mike for you, I guess." She shook her head.

"Do you know him well?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She seemed distracted by something out the window and took a while to answer.

"Wait, what? Sorry. I wasn't listening." She said when I waved my hand infront of her face.

"I said, do you know Mike well." I answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. He's in almost every one of my classes..." She trailed off.

We sat in silence for a few second, her lost in thought, and me wondering what she was thinking about.

"Um, Olivia?" I asked after a few minutes.

She abruptly snapped out of it and jerked her eyes back to me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

She flushed and dropped her head to the table.

"No, I'm sorry I zoned out. It's just, Seth Clearwater is out there walking around with this really hot guy, and I think I might die of a heat stroke." She murmured softly.

I snapped my head around so quickly it cracked.

"Seth's here?" I asked eagerly.

Sure enough, just outside the coffee shop, Seth was standing on the sidewalk talking to a supposedly hot guy.

Chris.

"Oh my gosh, you think Chris is hot?" I screeched in a harsh whisper after I turned back to her.

Her eyes widened comically.

"You _know _him?" She whispered.

"Yes! He's my brother!" I announced.

Her face got bright red and she was just about to answer, when the bell over the door rang, announcing someone's arrival. I turned back to the door, and there they were.

Seth and Chris.

Walking towards us.

Olivia looked like she was going to faint.

Great.

* * *

**There you are Olivia Rose! I hope you like her! Also, she's just going to be called Olivia unless you'd rather something else... PM me if you do.**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Really, it has only been a little more than a week but... yeah. **

**So, tell me what you think!**

**I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET THREE REVIEWS!**


	17. Olivia Rose 2

**Chris POV**

Seth and I had been walking around Forks looking for Hermione for ten minutes, and I was already sick of looking.

Couldn't she have just stayed in one place for once?

No.

Of course not.

Seth was getting just as anxious as I was, but for different reasons.

I wanted to go home and take a nap.

He wanted nothing more than to be around Hermione.

I growled under my breath as we passed by yet another shop that didn't have Hermione inside.

Seth was trotting along behind me, content with being here.

Honestly, how were we supposed to find her anyways?

She was supposed to be looking for shoes, not wandering the town and getting herself into trouble.

Because if I know her, that's what she was doing.

Suddenly, it hit me.

How could I have forgotten?

I'm a wizard.

"I'll just set a tracking spell!" I whispered to myself.

Seth looked down at me, yes, he was that tall, and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll do what?" He asked.

I just shook my head at him and pulled him behind the closest store, which happened to be a coffee shop.

I looked around cautiously, but there was no one around to see. I pulled my wand from my sleeve with a quick flick of my wrist, and Seth jumped back when he saw what it was.

"Woah, what are you doing with that?" He asked, raising his hands in surrender.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I'm not attacking you. I'm going to use a tracking spell on Hermione so we can find her quicker. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

Seth relaxed instantly and brightened.

"We'll see Hermione faster?" He asked with a slightly dreamy smile.

I rolled my eyes at the smitten shapeshifter and cast the spell silently.

I long white line erupted from the top of his wand, going straight into the wall beside him.

Of course she was in the shop they had stopped at with a better idea.

Seth raised an eyebrow.

"It didn't do anything."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Yes it did. You just couldn't see it." I explained. "Only the one who casts it can see a tracking spell."

He nodded in understanding.

"So, where is she?" He asked.

I pointed over my shoulder at the coffee shop behind me.

"She's in there."

Seth seemed to come to the same conclusion I had earlier and shook his head in slight exasperation.

We moved to the front of the store, and I was just about to open the door, when Seth stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Chris?" He asked.

I looked at him over my shoulder with my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Did Hermione ever..." He cut off suddenly and shook his head. "Never mind."

I turned to face him fully and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did Hermione ever, what?" I asked.

He sighed and reddened in embarrassment. "Did Hermione ever... hvbyfrnd?"

I blinked a few times in quick succession. "What?"

He sighed again and turned a brighter shade of red. "Did Hermione ever have a b-boyfriend." He stuttered.

I grinned at him. "Oh, man you are whipped and you haven't even know her for twenty-four hours!"

Seth growled as he turned impossibly redder, and yanked open the door to enter, my laughing echoing on the streets.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Olivia watched with wide eyes as Seth and Chris walked toward our booth, Chris laughing at Seth who was a bright shade of red.

When they reached the table, Olivia turned her wide eyes to me. When I only winked, she flushed and dropped her gaze to the table.

I grinned to myself, then turned my gaze to the boys. I lingered on Seth before snapping my gaze to Chris when he caught me looking. I heard him chuckle lightly, and my cheeks flushed.

There seems to be a lot of blushing going on around here.

Chris seemed to be completely taken by Olivia.

When they got to the booth, instead of sliding in by me like I expected him to, he sat by Olivia. Seth seemed pretty happy with this and scooted in next to me, playfully pushing me into the wall. I mock glared at him and tried to push him away, but I couldn't move him even an inch.

He laughed at me and pushed himself over so I could sit properly.

I looked over to the other side of the booth to see Chris trying to talk to Olivia, who was in turn blushing and stammering out short replies.

I snorted softly at them, and when Seth raised an eyebrow in silent question, I just shook my head.

"So, what took you so long?" I interrupted.

Chris abruptly stopped talking to Olivia and turned back to me with a glare.

"Well it isn't my fault you decided to walk around instead of staying where I told you to be!" He retorted.

I bit my lip and crinkled my nose, knowing I was guilty.

"Well, if you hadn't taken so long, I wouldn't have gotten bored. Plus, Mike Newton was driving me nuts." I defended myself.

Chris looked puzzled, while Seth seemed tense. Olivia was trying to fade into the background.

"Who is Mike Newton?" Chris asked.

I quickly summarized my experience with the boy, and by the end of it, Chris and Seth were holding onto their sides from laughing so hard. Even the suddenly-shy Olivia was having a hard time containing her laughter.

"So," Chris said after he had recovered. "Do you want to head back? It's getting late."

Sure enough, I glanced out the window and saw the sun setting through a few clouds.

I looked back to Olivia, wondering why she was so quiet.

"Hey, Olivia?" I asked.

She snapped her gaze up to me then blushed and lowered her eyes again.

A slow smile filled my face when I finally realized what was wrong. I know she told me earlier that Chris was hot, but it never really clicked that it was the reason she was so quiet. She had a crush on mt biggest brother!

"Yeah?" She said quietly.

"I'll see you later?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, then suddenly regained her spunk and shot up straight.

"I need your phone number! I know we don't know each other well, but you have got to come to my party on Saturday! It's really just a party because I can have one if I want to kind-of thing... but seriously you _have_ to come!"

I smiled at her and took the phone she led out to me. It was an older version of the iPhone than the one that I had, with a Lilo and stitch cover that had his blue ears sticking up.

**(link on my profile)**

I smiled at it and typed my number into it. The case was so like her from what I had learned over the past twenty minutes or so.

She smiled widely and tucked it into her back pocket when I handed it back.

"Great! I'll text you with some more details, okay?" She asked.

I nodded and she grinned, then turned to get out of the booth. She froze when she saw Chris sitting there, staring at her in silent amazement.

She blushed brightly and suddenly returned to her turtle shell of embarrassment.

"Um... Could you move please?" She said, slowly and timidly.

Chris didn't reply, only moved out of her away, watching her the whole time.

She slipped past him quickly, and turned back to me, her spunk flaring out again.

"You _will_ be there, or I will drag you." She threatened, a very serious look in her eyes.

Let me tell you, I have never been scared until Voldemort showed up in my living room. I was never scared of spiders or snakes, in fact, I thought they were cool. While I wasn't' particularly fond of heights, I had never been scared of them. And when we went to the circus, I almost killed the clowns rather than running away from them, (hint: the end of my circus experiences.)

So I was surprised with myself when I shrank back from Olivia's menacing glare.

My eyes widened and I nodded slowly to placate her. I was _not_ taking any chances.

She brightened up immediately and sent a huge grin my away.

"Yay! My party was going to be boring, but now it's going to be so much _fun!"_ She exclaimed. She did a funny little dance, spinning around all the way to the door.

"Bye, Hermione!" she called back, just before the door slammed shut.

The three of us left at the table turned to look at each other with wide eyes. Chris was the first one to break the silence.

"Bloody hell that was hot."

I stared at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked. "I have never seen you back down to anyone, and she comes in here and BAM! You're done for." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Seth for help.

He just smiled at me and shrugged.

* * *

**Hey guys! :) Did ya like it? **

**Thanks so much for giving me those reviews I asked for! Yay! **

**I must confess, I don't know what to do next. I squeeze this chapter out of the last imagination juices I had, and now I'm stuck. I REALLY need some ideas, guys.**

**I have a few suggestions, so please review to let me know what you think. **

**Should I...**

**Send them to hight school? If so, in Forks, or La Push.**

**Should I even have Bella Swan in this story?**

**Should I just have them get to know that pack better for a while?**

**Should I put Rocky (Hermione's best friend from Paradise who escaped from the Death Eaters, if you remember) back in the story now, or later?**

**LET ME KNOW GUYS! Thanks!**


	18. Learning a Spell

**Seth POV**

It's didn't take long for us to get back to La Push. Chris, Hermione, and I walked into the forest and we all phased as soon as we were sure that no-one was watching.

The whole trip back, I couldn't take my eyes off of Hermione's wolf from. She was smaller than me by a lot, but she was somehow faster too. She seemed to dance through the forest, jumping gracefully over logs, swerving around trees, and still managing to be faster than Chris and I.

When we got back to Emily's, the pack was out in the yard, waiting for us. Jake, Quil, and Embry were wrestling on the ground. Paul and Sam were sitting on the porch talking, and Jared and Leah were sitting on the ground placing bets on who would win the wrestling match.

Hermione and Chris phased in front of them, but I had to go around to the shed to phase. When I got back, Hermione was explaining that the clothes they wore had a charm on them so that they wouldn't rip off, but just pop on and off when they phased.

"It's a charm that was made specially for animaguses." She was saying.

Jared was sitting on the ground in front of her with a reverent look on his face.

Sam walked over to her slowly.

"Could you do that to our clothes?" He asked.

She smiled brightly at him and eagerly nodded her head. "Of course! Just gather up the clothes you want to have the charm on them, and I'll do the rest." She said.

Quil and Jacob let out a joyous "WHOOP!" and leaped into action, running towards their houses. Leah seemed extremely relieved, and so was I. The first time we had phased back, we hadn't realized that our clothes were gone, and I was never able to erase that image of my sister in the nude from my mind. Well, no more episodes like that, hopefully. Yuck.

The pack cleared out pretty quickly after that, only Sam, Chris, Hermione, and I left in the clearing. I could hear Emily in the house, making dinner.

"You best go get some clothes too, Seth." Sam said with a raised eyebrow. "I know for a fact that Sue is getting tired of buying you new clothes."

I sighed at the thought of leaving Hermione alone for even a few minutes.

Sam was shaking his head at me, knowing what I was thinking, as he had gone through the same thing.

"Seth, hurry up, then you can come right back to drop them off." Sam said, subtly reminding me that it would only be a short while that I would be way from my imprint.

I smiled at him in thanks, then cast one last look at Hermione, who was talking to her brother in hushed tones, before jogging into the woods to go get my clothes.

* * *

**Sam POV**

The last twenty-four hours had been crazy.

The morning started just as it always had, with no hint of the sun, for it was hidden behind the dark clouds of rain.

When we had found the Zabini's in the forest, no-one had been more shocked than me when Seth imprinted on the youngest of the three.

A witch for pete's sake. Aren't there enough mythical creatures come to life without witches and wizards too?

Seth didn't seem to mind that she was different, but I wouldn't have if it was Emily, either.

The pack thought she was awesome, especially Paul, but he would never admit it out loud.

I wasn't the only one who was slightly weary of her brothers, however. Chris didn't talk much, and seem to be more of the one who kept the twins in line when they argued. He seemed to radiate energy that screamed 'DANGEROUS'. I would never let Emily be alone around him, that's for sure. I didn't think he would harm her, but I didn't trust him either.

Blaise always had a mask of indifference on. Of course, I was used to Paul and Leah often doing the same, but it was strange and disorienting on someone I didn't know. He looked out for his little sister, and I had the sense that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Even though I didn't trust her brothers, I trust Hermione. I could read her emotions like an open book, and that comforted me. Everything she was feeling, you could see with one glance no matter how hard she tried. She had a fast and energetic personality, and I knew she would be the perfect one to keep Seth in line.

Emily had taken the Zabini's upstairs to show them their rooms while we were waiting for the pack to come back.

Emily had sent me to our own bedroom to get some of my things saying, 'I refuse to buy more clothes for you if you rip them up again.'

No more than ten minutes had passed before the pack was gather once again in the living room. They had all piled their clothes in the middle of the room, waiting for Hermione to come down and perform the charm.

Emily came down alone a few minutes later and perched herself on my lap.

"Hermione said she just has to look through a book of hers to find the spell, then she'll be down here." She announced once she was comfortable.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

She rested her hands on mine, and we settled in comfortably to wait.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Sam and Emily are disgustingly perfect together.

Just sitting across the room from them makes me slightly nauseous.

Emily was blushing fiercely as Sam whispered in her ear, his face hidden by her hair. I could have listened hard and heard what they were saying if I had wanted to, but by the look on Emily's face, I didn't.

They were completely absorbed in their own little world and didn't even notice that Jake and Embry were making kissy faces and sticking their fingers down their throats, gagging.

I hope that Hermione and I could be like that some day

Not the gagging part. No. Yuck.

The oblivious, obviously in love part.

Her sitting on my lap and me making her blush. That part.

Oh my gosh Chris was right.

I'm whipped.

Hermione bounced down the stairs and into the living room, her nose buried in a book. She was mumbling under her breath and I could barely make it out.

"- using a simple swish and flick motion along with the words, _déchiqueter resserrer._ Cool. Doesn't sound too hard."

She snapped the large tome shut and dust flew out of the pages into her face.

I snickered slightly as she sneezed violently several times. She seemed to have heard me and mock glared at me before turning to the large pile on the floor.

"Alrighty then." She said. She flicked her wrist lightly and her wand slid out of her sleeve, into her hand in one fluid motion. She dropped the book to the floor where a poof of dust rose up from it, raised both hands in front of her, and pointed them towards the pile.

"Wait, Hermione!" Chris yelled as he ran down the stairs. He stumbled to a stop just before running into her.

Hermione, startled, jumped and almost fell over as she twisted around. Chris laughed and grabbed her arm to help her regain her balance, then bent down and grabbed the book from the floor.

"This is a seventh year spell, not a fifth year. You should let me do it." He said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and everyone in the room, even Paul, sank back from the look on her face.

"No way, Chris. You know perfectly well that I can do it just as well as you could. I've read this book three times already and you haven't even read it once." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Yes, but I've actually learned this spell. I've done it before." He argued.

"Well, who am I supposed to learn it if I don't try? It's not like we are going back to a wizarding school any time soon." She challenged.

He glared at her before sighing and backing up with his hands raised.

"Fined, but when you burn that pile of clothes to a crisp, there will be no-one to blame but yourself." He said.

Jake and Jared exchanged uneasy looks at this.

Hermione growled under her breath at him and turned back to the pile on the floor. Before she could raise her wand again, Embry interrupted.

"So, wait a second. You aren't really going to light that stuff on fire, are you? 'Cuz my mom would kill me." He said.

Hermione sighed. "No, Chris was just trying to goad me. It'll work just fine."

Chris rolled his eyes and took a few steps back, away from Hermione.

"I'll just stay back here and watch you burn down the house from a safe distance." He said.

Hermione sighed, but I could see a faint smile twitching at her lips.

She raised her hands towards the pile again and muttered softly, "_déchiqueter resserrer._"

A faint glow surrounded the clothes for a few seconds before it disappeared, leaving the clothes looking exactly the same.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Leah muttered.

Hermione smiled at her.

"Yeah, but that's because you haven't tried it yet." She said.

Leah gave her a hard glare, ignoring me when I growled at her low enough so that only the pack could hear.

"Well you try it. I'm not risking it not working and ending up naked. Again." She said coldly.

Hermione shrugged and reached into the pile.

"Fine. It'll work though." She said.

She pulled out a light blue t-shirt and held it up.

"Whose is this?" She asked.

I raised my hand slowly. "It's mine."

She turned to smile at me.

"Do you mind if I borrow it?" She asked.

I could only shake my head, no.

Oh my gosh my imprint was going to wear my shirt.

* * *

**So, here's the translation for the spell I used. I made it up, BTW. It's French and no, it is not grammatically correct in French, but it's a spell, so get over it. LOL**

**_déchiqueter _****means "Shred" **

**_resserrer_**** means "Tighten"**

**Basically, I thought it would mean that it would have been shredded, but instead the fabric would tighten. So, yeah.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I've had a crazy week, guys. **

**Thank you so much for all the ideas I got! I'm definitely going to have a bonfire or a cookout soon! I haven't yet decided which school they are going to, so I'm putting out a poll. PLEASE VOTE! **

**Seriously, guys. If you don't vote, It'll take me too long to decide. Then I'll update later and you'll be mad at me, but it'll be your fault. LOL Thanks guys!**


	19. Racing

**Hermione POV**

I knew the spell had worked, but that didn't stop me from being nervous.

Really, it didn't have much to do with the spell at all, more the fact that I was wearing Seth's shirt.

The pack followed me out onto the front lawn and gathered around me in a half circle. I had put on Seth's shirt over my other clothes just in case, even though I knew it would work. Leah was standing closest to me, sneering at me with her nose upturned.

I smirked slightly and turned my head so she couldn't see, but the rest of the pack could. Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Jared couldn't help but snicker and Sam looked like he was trying his best to keep it in.

Seth was standing next to Leah, whispering harshly to her. She shrugged him off and went to stand closer to the rest of the pack to get away from him. Seth glared at her back, and turned to look at me. His face immediately softened when he saw me watching him and he smiled at me in encouragement.

I smiled back slightly, only a twitch of my lips, and turned to face away from the pack. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and suddenly felt my body start to shift.

It started in my feet. A tingling. It felt as though they had fallen asleep. It spread up through my body, changing it one limb at a time. A soft shine shimmered in the air around me for a few seconds after the change, then in was blown off by the breeze flowing through the yard. The change happened in only a second, but to me, it always felt longer.

I bounced around to face the pack happily. It had worked. There were no shreds on shirt around me and I was eager to shove it in Leah's face.

Everyone accept Seth had their mouths hanging open in shock.

I leaned downwards on my front legs, stretching so that my head was touching the ground and my tail was in the air. I let out a low whine of pleasure as my limbs stretched out, warming up my body to my wolf form. I bounced on my feet as I walked closer to the pack and lolled my toung out to the side.

Quil started laughing and said, "Dude that chick is really something." As he elbowed Seth in the ribs.

Seth rolled his eyes, but grinned down at me nonetheless. I watched them curiously, but when they didn't continue talking, I growled and lowered myself to the ground challengingly.

Jared raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the little wolf is looking for a challenge."

I just grinned a toothy grin at him. I pounced forwards and landed on his bare feet, but before he could retaliate, I was just out of his reach again.

He grinned and ran into the house quickly. When he returned, he was wearing one of the pairs of shorts I had fixed for him. He flew through the air, changing forms, and landed only a few feet in front of me.

He circled around me slowly, letting me get used to his huge, dark grey from. After a few seconds of this, I was ready to attack, and let it be known by lowering to the ground and growling.

He stopped circling me after a moment, and lowered himself to the ground in front of me. Just as he was about to pounce, Seth jumped in between us with his arms raised to each of us.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing, Jared. She's just a tiny little thing. You're going to hurt her!"

I rolled my eyes and raised myself up from my crouched position.

"Seriously, Jared. No way." He continued.

Jared huffed and sat back. He rolled his eyes at Seth, then looked at me apologetically.

I huffed and shifted back.

"Oh, come one Seth. I can take care of myself! He wouldn't be able to touch me." I put my hands on my hips.

Seth turned to look at me slowly.

"You do realize how fast we can go, right? There is no away you could outrun him."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Really. Is that a challenge?" I raised an eyebrow.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before putting up his hands in defeat.

"Sure. I'll race you to the Southern border and back."

I grinned at him widely and yelled "Go!"

In half a second, I was back in my animagus form and tearing across the yard.

I heard ripping behind me and rolled my eyes inwardly. He couldn't have wasted two second taking off his pants? I wasn't looking, and now he had just wasted another pair. Plus there was no way he was going to beat me, so he might as well have taken his sweet time.

I darted through the forest quickly, but not fast enough to lose Seth. I could hear him crashing through the underbrush behind me.

I sped up every time he got too close, and I could feel his irritation and amazement in the air. The other wolves had joined us, but they were considerably farther behind us and I assumed that they had taken the time to spare their clothes.

I smirked as much as I could in wolf form and leaped up into a tree just before Seth rounded the corner. The yellow and grey wolf skidded to a stop when he lost my scent. He look around in confusion for a few seconds and was still searching when the other wolves showed up.

I laid down on my branch above them and waited for them to notice me.

The wolves were completely oblivious to where I was. They sniffed around, taking turns trying to pick up my trail from where it ended.

Finally, The grey wolf, Leah, huffed and plopped onto the ground. She glared at Seth and he jolted his head up to look at her sharply.

He growled low in his throat as she continued glaring at him. It seemed like they were reading each other's thoughts, the way they where looking at each other. I debated shifting back and asking, or remaining in the three as the wolves seemed to argue amongst themselves.

My curiosity won out in the end.

"So, can you guys talk to each other while you're in wolf form?"

* * *

**Seth POV**

I lost her.

She was right in front of me, and now she's gone! I can't believe she got way like that! I don't know if she used her witchy magic or something, but whatever it was, she's gone.

_I knew she was going to be nothing but trouble. _Leah grumbled.

I snapped my head up to look at her and narrowed my eyes dangerously.

_Don't look at me like that, Seth. Obviously i'm right or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Why couldn't you have imprinted on a _normal_girl?_

I growled at her as anger rolled up my spine. How _dare_she talk about Hermione that way. For the admittedly short amount of time I had known her, she had been nothing but kind, if only a little mischievous, to the people around her. I didn't care that she was a witch. In fact, I thought it was cool!

I was about to tell her off when the air shifted around me. The pack shared a confused look until we heard her speak.

"So, can you guys talk to each other while you're in wolf form?"

All of our head jolted up to see Hermione leaning casually on a branch above our heads.

She grinned at us as we exchanged bewildered looks and waved down at us.

_Was she there the whole time? _Sam asked, bewildered.

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Once again, I was reminded that she was way out of my league.

Hermione hopped down from the branch she had been in and wobbled slightly as she hit the ground, throwing her arms out to steady herself. I had started forwards to help her, when she straightened up and glanced at us.

"So, can you?" She asked.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Read each other's minds or something?" She clarified.

The pack nodded in unison.

"Cool." She grinned.

"Hermione!" We heard Chris yell.

Hermione groaned and smacked herself on her forehead.

"I'm going to smack him." She pouted and started stomping back towards the house.

The pack exchanged bewildered looks. All but Leah, who rolled her eyes and mumbled, _attitude._

I snapped at her when I went past, following Hermione as she stalked out of the forest.

* * *

**Please don't hate me.**

**This is the longest the you guys have had to wait for an update, and I'm sooo sorry! I have so much to do for the last of the school year, but I know you really don't want the excuses...**

**Anyways, I'm kinda mad at you guys :( NO ONE VOTED ON MY POLL! The one vote that is on there was me, because I thought it might not be working or something... So ya, I'm really disappointed.**

**PLEASE VOTE!**


	20. The Start of A New Life

**Hermione POV**

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, leaving streaks of light across my face.

I pulled the blanket up over my head in annoyance and settled back into my bed to wait for Blaise to bang on my door telling me it was time for school.

I sighed happily when I found that one comfortable spot, then froze.

I wasn't in my bed, at my house.

My mom wasn't out back in her garden, and my dad wasn't at work in the wizarding world.

Blaise and Chris weren't waiting for me to get my lazy butt out of bed.

That would never happen again.

I slowly pulled the blanket from over my head and sat up, looking around the room Emily had put me in.

It was nice, but nothing like my old room.

The curtains were lacy blue, and the window took up the entire wall. The day bed was tall and covered in pillows of all shapes and sizes.

The walls were a cream color, and the wood floors were light and pale.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face, trying to wake myself up.

Chris hadn't really wanted anything last night, only glanced at me suspiciously when I walked out of the forest with Seth trotting behind me.

He had insisted that we go to bed, and had nearly pushed me in the doorway of the room Emily had set up for me.

I had gone straight to bed as I was completely worn out from the events of the day. It was hard to believe that only two days ago, mum and dad were going about their business, and now they were gone.

It would take a long time for everything to feel alright again, I knew that. But I also knew that we were starting it in the right place. Don't ask why, because I couldn't tell you.

Just a feeling I have.

I got up with a groan and immediately realised that I was still in my pajamas from before.

Emily had left towels on the dresser, and I grabbed the light purple one and my bag before heading to the bathroom.

After my shower, I dressed in a green blouse with white spots along with a white tank top under it. I wore jean shorts and white sandals with it.

**(Link on my profile. Yes, the polyvore account is mine)**

As I walked out of the bathroom, I was toweling my hair off over my shoulder.

I bumped into someone and nearly fell back, but their arm around my waist stopped me.

"Hey there, cutie. Watch where you're going."

I jerked back to face whoever had hold on me, and came face to face with Jacob Black.

My face flushed with embarrassment as I pulled back from him to retreat into my room.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He grinned at me and shook his head a little.

"It's fine, don't be embarrassed. Do you want to come downstairs? Emily has breakfast on the table and I think your brothers are already down there."

I snorted softly.

"Of course they are, if there's food."

He laughed at me, then passed by to head to the stairs.

"Well, you should probably hurry up if you want anything to eat. We eat a lot around here." He advised.

I shook my head at his back as he continued to walk away from me. I rushed into my room and grabbed my wand to dry my hair curl it nicely rather than the fluffy mess it usually is.

When I finally entered the dining room, sure enough, I saw my brothers stuffing their faces in their usual manner.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the rest of the kitchen to see who else was there. Really, the room was impossibly crowded. Every one of the wolves, my brothers, and Emily were crowded into the small kitchen/dinning room.

No-one noticed me until I came up behind Blaise and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Merlin, Hermione! What did I do?"

Conversation and all obnoxious eating noises stopped as the whole room looked over at us.

I pursed my lips and shook my head in mock disappointment.

"If you don't know why should I tell you?"

Blaise groaned and dropped his head to the table with a huff.

"Not this again." He mumbled.

I smirked and grabbed a muffin from the bowl in the middle of the table.

The pac had a confused look on their face, and I ignored them and skipped out of the kitchen.

Just before I left, however, I turned back to Emily.

"Thanks for the muffin!" I grinned.

Then I continued up to my room.

* * *

**Seth POV**

"What just happened?" Embry asked slowly.

Chris looked up at him and shook his head in exasperation.

"She's just messing with him. He probably didn't do anything."

I smiled and looked down at the table. Every new thing I learned about my imprint made me like her a little more.

I liked how when she smiled, her whole face lit up with joy. I liked her hair, even when it was a fuzzy mess on top of her head.

I couldn't believe I had imprinted, especially on a girl like Hermione. I mean, she's a witch. What could be more cool than that? I couldn't wait to get to know her better. I wanted to know what she liked to do. I wanted to know what made her mad, or happy. I wanted to know everything about her.

I couldn't wait to get close to her, to love her and protect her like she deserves. I couldn't wait to-

"SETH CLEARWATER!" someone shouted, interrupting my blissful thoughts of Hermione.

I abruptly snapped out of my daze and looked up at Emily how was waving her hand infront of my face.

"What? Jeeze Emily. Don't blow out my eardrums."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

My annoyance turned to embarrassment.

"Sorry Emily. I was just thinking about-"

"Hermione. I know. You had that 'My imprint is so wonderful' look on your face that the other imprinted boys get too." She explained with

a small smile.

I looked around and suddenly realized that we were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Emily laughed and muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear even with my wolf hearing.

"Well, Sam, Jacob, and Embry went to patrol. Quil, Paul, and Jared and to the cliffs. Blaise and Chris are upstairs. Leah went home, and

Hermione said she'd be back later. I don't know where she went."

Oh, cool. Maybe I could go to the clif-Wait, what?

* * *

**Voldemort POV**

It has only been a day since the Zabini's got way, and I was already losing patience with my Death Eater's efforts to find them.

Wormtail had indeed sent more of them out, but he may as well have sent out a blind mouse for all it was helping. The Zabini's were nowhere to be found.

I wasn't concerned yet. They would be found. It was simply frustrating.

I want her power. After her escape, I wanted her even more. She has no idea of the power she possesses. With her by my side, Harry

Potter and that bumbling idiot won't stand a chance.

I had the Malfoys bound and brought into the throne room of Riddle Manor. I was sure that they would join me sooner or later, and I wanted it to be sooner.

I always get what I want.

Bellatrix had her sister by the hair, yanking her viciously every time Narcissa would slow in the slightest.

Dolohov was dragging Draco and Greyback was dragging Lucius.

Draco dared to look me in the eyes, but quickly dropped it to the ground in wide-eyed terror.

I ignored the boy's ignorance and turned my snake-like eyes to Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Bring her here, Bellatrix." I commanded in a raspy tone. Lucius' eyes snapped to his wife's shaking from, and I could see that he longed to do something for her, but could not.

Bellatrix brought her to my throne and kicked the back of her knees to make her kneel before me.

I ignored her for now, and turned to the Malfoy men first.

"This will be very easy to settle, I believe. You both shall receive the Dark Mark in exchange for Narcissa's life."

* * *

**Dun Dun duuuuhhhh!**

**Well, that took a very long time. SORRY! Good news is, i'm almost done with school. Bad news? I'm not yet.**

**LOL Please vote!**


	21. Raven

**Hermione POV**

After I was finished terrorizing Blaise, I headed back upstairs to grab my phone and bag. Just as I picked up my phone, it vibrated, making me drop it in shock.

I laughed at myself before picking it up to see who it was.

**Olivia :)**

**Hey, you wanna go 2 the beach w/ me and a friend?**

I smiled in excitement and sent a reply quickly.

**Hermione**

**Sure! Ten minutes?**

She texted back almost immediately.

**Olivia :)**

**Sounds good! C u there. **

I snatched up my bag to find my swimsuit that I had thrown in during our escape, and slipped a t-shirt and shorts on top of it.

**(Link on profile)**

I said a quick goodbye to Emily and raced out the door. It was only when I got to the end of the driveway that I realized I had no idea where I was going. I laughed at myself and grabbed my phone from my back pocket.

**Hermione**

**Hey Liv? I have no idea where the beach is...**

She took a few seconds longer to reply this time.

**Olivia :)**

**Wow. Just wow. U were goin 2 go 2 the beach w/out even noing where it is. Jeeze. Anywho, where r u? I can come get u if ya want.**

**Hermione**

**That would be great. Do you know where Sam Uley lives? I'm staying with them for now.**

**Olivia :)**

**Wait, what? The La Push gang? Nvr mind, we'll talk l8er. Gime 5 min.**

I sighed and sat on the curb to wait for Livie. What did she mean 'La Push gang'? The guys were definitely not in a gang. They did look like they did muggle drugs though. I had taken muggle studies at school, and one of the things we went over was the D.A.R.E program that muggles did. I guess I could see why Olivia would think they were in a gang. The pack did act a bit like one. It would help if they didn't close themselves off from the rest of the res, but I didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Before long, I heard a truck rumbling down the road, and saw Olivia in the driver's seat.

**(I never said how old Olivia is, So I decided that she is just a little older than Hermione, and has her license at 16)**

It was a cute, rust old blue truck that sounded like it needed a check-up, but hey, it was still rolling.

Olivia reached over the set and pushed the door open as I stood up and brushed off my bum.

"Hey wild-thang! **(Not thag. Thang)** Let's go let's go let's go!"

I shook my head at her, but hopped in the car nonetheless.

"So..." She said, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

I knew exactly what she wanted, and that was for me to tell her about Sam's 'gang', but I decided to mess with her first.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows innocently.

She huffed and glared at me before hurriedly turning back to the road when the car swerved.

"You _know_ what I mean. Don't even think about playing innocent." She huffed.

I smirked a smirk that would make Draco proud before answering her. "I really have no idea-"

"_Hermione Zabini, I with stop this car!" _Olivia screeched.

I flinched away from her glare, my laughter caught in my throat. OMG she can be _scary!_

"Ha ha. Right. What is it you wanted?" I asked, still cowering.

Her face broke out into a grin. I think she must be bipolar or something.

"The gang, remember? Why do you live with them, are they really a gang, have you been initiated... stuff like that. Talk woman!"

I shook my head at her. She was going to take some getting used to... But I liked her.

"They aren't a gang, they're just really close friends. I guess you could say I've been initiated because I'm kind-of in the group now, but it really isn't what everyone says."

She looked a little disbelieving.

"You don't believe me, right? Well I guess you'll just have to come over after we go to the beach. I'll 'show you my room'" I used air quotes.

She grinned at me before quickly turned back to the road as the car swerved again.

"You know, I don't think you know who to drive this thing." I teased.

Her glare shut me up again. Jeez she's scary.

When we got to the beach, Olivia immediately started singing at the top of her lungs.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door. Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down, cos I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around. __I'm walking on sunshine, wooah. I'm walking on sunshine, woooah. I'm walking on sunshine, woooah, and don't it feel good!"_

She was skipping down the beach in circles and waving her arms around her in her own form of a dance.

I was laughing as I chased her across the beach.

"Liv, wait up!" I heard someone yell behind me.

She skidded to a halt and spun around so face, I ran into her and knocked her to the ground.

Olivia groaned from underneath me.

"Why do you always land on me? Why can't I squish you for once?" She whined.

I laughed and hopped up, offering her a hand and pulling her up when she accepted.

"Hey, Wormie, who's this?"

I turned around to see a girl with brown hair right below her shoulder and brown eyes that almost looked gold. She looked to be about 5'6" and was wearing a cute 2 piece suit.

**(Also on profile)**

"Don't call me wormie, Raven." Olivia threatened.

Raven only laughed at her glare, and I was surprised that she wasn't intimidated at all. I wasn't usually intimidated, but around Olivia I could be scared as hell.

I was confused, and it must have shown on my face because Raven launched into a story.

"About a year and a half ago, Olivia and I had a job at the gas station in town, and her shift was always right before mine. So one day, I came in to start-"

Olivia launched herself at Raven, trying to cover her mouth, but Raven sidestepped her and Olivia went faceplanting into the sand.

"-my shift," she continued as if nothing had happened. "and what do I see but Olivia sprawled on the floor covered in the bait shelf. Half the boxes were open and the worms were everywhere. Hence the name, wormie."

I was laughing while Olivia was glaring and wiping the sand from her face.

"You just have to tell everyone that story, don't you?"

Raven grinned and nodded.

"Yup. I wouldn't be your bestest friend if I didn't embarrass you!" She said.

Olivia glared at her then flung her sand covered hands at Raven, covering her swimsuit top in sand.

Raven gasped in mock horror.

"You didn't!"

"Oh but I did." Olivia replied.

Raven reach down and scooped up a fist full of sand and dropped it on Olivia's head before taking off down the beach.

While they started an all out sand war, I was practically dying from laughing so hard, and failed to see the looks that exchanged.

I had taken off my jeans and the t-shirt earlier, so it gave them the perfect opportunity to throw sand at me with out getting my clothes stained. They covered me from head to toe in the mushy stuff before I finally got way, screaming as I ran.


	22. sorry!

I'm sooooo sorry guys.

Before you get the wrong idea, this isn't an update. I'm not going to abandon this story, but guys you have to admit, the quality is crappy and there are too many chapters for only a few days to have gone by. I'm going to completely re-do this story, finish it completely, then post it chapter by chapter so you don't have to wonder when the next update will be.

Also, I have a few ideas for some short one-shots that I want to do before the plot bunny hops away. :)


End file.
